Certified Redemption
by josh3124
Summary: After not losing or winning the war, Harry follows Voldemort to the past, to a world where The-Boy-Who-Lived never existed. Faced with new hardships and a new set of allies, Harry will do what he could not before, kill Voldemort. Based loosely off of I'm Still Here by kathryn518 HP/DG/FD
1. Time Wimey

**Hi people, this will be my first proper attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfiction, if you have read some of my stuff before I had some ideas but never got around to finishing it, I decided to delete a lot of my stories which I couldn't bring myself to finish and just left Betrayal up as it was my only completed story. I hope to finish this as I've been wanting to write this for a while but never got around to it. This is loosely based off of I'm Still Here by kathryn518, I would recommend reading that story it's not finished and don't know if it ever will be, but it is a great story. Anyways here it is. **

Harry Potter woke up with a headache, unsure of where he was.

"Blimey, where am I?" He asked himself looking around and noticed something severely wrong, he was not in the same body as he had been in previously,

"What the hell?" Harry said aloud looking over his body, the body of a 14-year-old. The memories before he had passed out came rushing back to him, the war going on for years neither side winning or losing. Losses were commonplace, losing his friends and eventually family he had that stuck with him through out the war. He got up slowly looking around.

"Knockturn Alley? Well could have ended up in more dangerous location. All 3 wands are on me that's good, wandless casting works, and looks like I have all the inner magic I had before I got sent back, that's going to be bloody useful. Good trunk is still there as well. Better put on a glamour just in case. " Harry said quietly to himself while walking out of the alleyway.

He ended up in Diagon Alley and noticed how busy the streets were. He walked out and joined the crowd keeping his head down and curiously wondered what the date was and approached a board and noticed an issue of the Daily Prophet on the ground and picked it up.

_**Attack at Quidditch World Cup**_

_ A terrible scene and this years Quidditch World Cup as several figures appeared and attacked the general populace. After the attacks A dark mark was scene in the sky and the implications of this are severe. Head Auror Black had this to say, 'We are investigating the crime and looking to find these individuals who have caused the attack, we urge anyone with any knowledge to please come forward and give statements in order to help solve this crime.'_

Harry was at a loss; Sirius was alive and an Auror?

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry asked himself and ran towards Flourish and Blotts to look for a certain book.

"Daph come on you said we would only be in here for 10 minutes, its been 11 minutes now lets go." Astoria Greengrass whined to her older sister who was currently looking at purchasing some more novels to read.

"I am almost done looking Tori we will be out of here soon." Daphne Greengrass said whilst putting back the book she was holding.

She brushed her blonde hair aside and walked up to the counter and got in line to purchase the items she had in her hands. She absent mindedly looked around.

"So, where did you want to go after?" She asked her little sister.

"I don't know anywhere but a book shop, book shops are the worst." Astoria responded playing with her wand.

"Don't do that, god knows you may accidently hurt someone with a spell." Daphne scolded grabbing her sisters wand from her.

"Geez what's got you so worked up?" Astoria asked.

Daphne ignored her as a boy came bursting into the store looking around wildly. He ran up to the shelves and started scanning and grabbed a book and started to flip through the pages before he collapsed and covered his hands with his face.

'Strange' she thought to herself and handed over the books to pay for them.

**-Line Break-**

Harry was at a loss at what he was reading his parents were alive and had a daughter named Melissa who had survived a killing curse after his grandparents had been killed by Voldemort, more over Melissa had siblings, twin brothers who were 6 years younger than her. Everything started to make sense, he now knew what Voldemort was doing when he had found him.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry walked slowly wrapped around his invisibility cloak and observed Voldemort who seemed to be casting various spells into the ground. _

'_What you are doing moldyshorts.' Harry thought to himself as he circled Voldemort slowly. He noticed a book on the ground next to Voldemort who was chanting in a language he didn't recognize and noticed the bodies of several dead death eaters strewn around the ground. _

'_What in the world happened.' Harry thought to himself. _

_He slowly walked out of the shadows and pulled out his wands and began to fire a multitude of curses towards Voldemort who failed to notice him. As the spells neared Voldemort they were stopped by a barrier that seemed to placed around him, alerting Voldemort of Harry's presence._

"_Harry Potter, here at last. You are too late, I will be rid of you once and for all and rule in a new world, one where I will rule and you will no longer exist a world without The Boy-Who-Lived!"_

"_What is this Tom, another plot to be rid of me yeah right." Harry yelled back._

"_Insolent little welp, the ritual is complete I will emerge and be known as the conqueror and rule the world and you cannot stop me." Voldemort yelled before casting multiple curses at Harry._

_Harry shielded the spells flying at him and conjured up cover for himself as he crouched down thinking of a new plan._

"_Goodbye Harry Potter, enjoy your broken world." Voldemort called out and he was gone. Harry looked up confused and walked towards the now pulsing portal on the ground where Voldemort stood. He scanned his wand over the barrier and reached out with his hand. An explosion of magic propelled him backwards and he crashed into his own barrier._

'_Shit' He thought to himself. "Dobby!" _

_The small house elf appeared concerned for Harry._

"_Harry are you okay?" Dobby asked helping Harry to his feet._

"_I'm fine we have the go through together, we can't let him do this to another world, can you help me break through this barrier?" Harry asked his loyal house elf._

"_Would I be here if I couldn't? Come on let's get you up." Dobby replied helping his friend up. _

_They both used their magic to bring down the barrier and before stepping into the portal Harry turned to Dobby and spoke to him. _

"_I don't know what will happen, but if I don't see you right away I'll call you to me, we are bonded by magic now so hopefully we can meet again, if not it has been an honour my friend. Dobby there has never been a more loyal house elf." Harry spoke smiling at his most loyal friend._

"_It has been an honour knowing you as well, I will see you on the other side, no matter what side that it may be." Dobby replied and they stepped into the portal together. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Right Dobby!" Harry said aloud as the house elf appeared before him.

"My friend, you made it through, but you appear to me much younger than before." Dobby said looking curiously at him.

"So do you Dobby, where did you end up?" Harry asked.

"I was in the Hogwarts kitchens, working when I felt your pull. "Dobby responded before sticking a handout to help Harry up.

Harry pulled out his wand and performed a simple privacy charm around them and spoke to Dobby,

"It appears we came back in time, any theories on how that may have happened?" Harry asked Dobby.

"I am not entirely sure; it appears I have been merged with the memories of the Dobby of this world. It appears that Miss Potter freed me the same way you had in you're second year." Dobby said looking around.

"Well we should make sure we do things right so we don't have a repeat of what happened in our old world. For now, you should go back to Hogwarts and work there, it seems like I can call you whenever so for now keep doing what you're doing. I will see you later." Harry said before Dobby nodded and popped away.

Harry got up to walk out of the store when he noticed a blonde witch staring at him. Emerald eyes meet piercing blue eyes and Harry felt a spark. He recognized the girl from his years in school, but could not place a name with the face, he merely turned and walked out of the store.

**-Line Break-**

Daphne Greengrass watched the exchange between the young wizard and a house elf curiously, she couldn't hear anything that they were saying but it was clear that they were close by the way they respected each other which was strange considering that one of the individuals was a house elf. As she saw the elf disappear and the boy get up to leave they locked eyes and she was mesmerized by the most stunning emerald eyes she had ever seen. She had never seen the boy before but was instantly drawn to him curious as to who he was. He broke the eye contact and left the store, she sighed and hoped that she would see her again even though she had not once spoken a word to him.

"Come on Daph let's go home mom and dad are probably waiting for us to get home." Astoria said while walking out of the store.

As they walked back to the apparition point she looked around to see if she could spot the boy she saw earlier.

"Looking for that guy in the store? Crushing on him already?" Astoria asked smirking up at her sister.

Daphne scoffed, "Crush? Hardly I was merely interested as the why he was interacting with his house elf in that manner, it's not normal behavior and I was curious as to why."

"Whatever you say sis, by the way are you planning on trying out for the seeker position on the Slytherin quidditch team this year? You know you're a hell of a lot better then Malfoy."

"I would but the fact that Malfoy has the team bought makes it a lot harder for me to try out, there is a reason that no one else try's out for the seeker position."

"Well if he didn't would you? You're good Daph you can rival Melissa Potter when you're at you're best."

"I'll consider it, but with studies being what it is I will have to see."

"On the topic of quidditch what do you think everything at the world cup was about? Mom just thinks its some drunkard messing around."

"A drunkard who attacks people and disappears whilst casting the dark mark in the sky, I doubt that. My guess is that some old Death Eaters are coming back out of hiding, they've been active since Pettigrew escaped."

"Well you ne-"

Astoria was cut off by a scream, as several cloaked individuals with mask appeared in the alley, Death Eaters.

"Tori run we have to run." Daphne yelled at her sister as they ran towards the apparition point.

They ran and were almost there when a Death Eater appeared in front of them stopping the girls on spot.

"Well well well if it isn't the Greengrass girls, The Dark Lord will be pleased, having the Daughters of Cyrus Greengrass who opposed him last time around. Come along girls and I won't hurt you." The Death Eater told them brandishing his wand at the girls.

Daphne pushed Astoria behind her before pulling out her own wand,

"You better stay back; I know how to fight and I'm not afraid of you."

The Death Eater laughed, "a little fight in you I like that."

Before Daphne could even raise her wand she was struck by the cruciatus curse and felt pain that she never felt before and could not help the scream that she let out. Astoria was stuck frozen in place unsure of what to do. She pulled out her wand before being struck by the Death Eater in front of her.

"Hahaha, you too both have some fight in you, as I said before I like that."

"Then your gonna love me." A voice called out.

Astoria turned around and saw a figure wearing what looked to be a combat cloak and a hood over their head, the only thing visible through the hood were burning emerald eyes which glowed with fire.

The Death Eater looked up shocked, before steeling his nerves and turning his wand to the man before being struck by multiple curses. In a matter of moments, the Death Eater was dead.

Astoria was terrified as she clutched her sister who was still spasming from the curse. She did not notice the man crouch next to her.

"Is she hurt?" The man asked.

"Yes she was struck with the cruciatus curse."

"How long."

"Only for a couple of seconds will she be okay?"

"She seems like shes strong, she will be fine. You need to move and get out of here with her. Try to get to the app-"

The man was cut off as he was bombarded by spells from the Death Eaters who had finally noticed one of their own had been slain.

"Kill him he just killed Nott." A Death Eater yelled out before casting more curses.

"Damn, stay behind me and protect your sister." The man said before getting up to face the Death Eaters.

**-Line Break-**

Harry left the store and walked into a small alley way and pulled out his chest, casting the necessary spells and using his magical aura to open the chest and rummaged through it. He got his combat clothes out and transfigured them into the sizes that would fit him and got ready to head out again. He needed a way to get into Hogwarts but how, posing as a student would be the easiest was to do it but he didn't exactly know how he would it.

'Try to find a family,' He thought to himself, 'it would work but at the same time it wouldn't due to the fact that he would need to convince Dumbledore that he was from this time and not let him into his mind.'

"Well I can always think of something I have some time right now." Harry said alo9ud before getting ready to walk out of the alley when he heard it, screaming of the people. He ran and peered out of the edge of the alleyway he was in and saw them, around 20 Death Eaters and he couldn't help but smile.

"Finally, I can kill some dark fuckers." Harry said to himself while smiling and got out his combat robes and stepped out casting lethal curses towards the Death Eaters who were not paying attention to him and taking them down. As he was fighting he heard a scream and couldn't help but turn and look and saw a Death Eater standing over a girl using the cruciatus curse on her. He couldn't help but feel angry and felt his magic pulse off of him and ran over to the Death Eater in question.

As he got closer he saw the Death Eater hit a smaller girl causing her to fall next to the other girl who was spasming after being struck by the curse.

"Hahaha, you too both have some fight in you, as I said before I like that." He heard the Death Eater say.

Harry couldn't help the response that came out of his mouth, "Then you're gonna love me."

As soon as the man looked up and as soon as he started to raise his wand Harry struck, casting multiple bone breaking hexes before adding a cutting curse aimed at the mans neck killing him instantly. He ran towards the girls and knelt down, examining the girl before noticing who she was, the girl from the store, and then looked at the other girl who shared a striking resemblance and assumed they were sisters.

"Is she hurt?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she was struck with the cruciatus curse."

"How long."

"Only for a couple of seconds will she be okay?"

"She seems like she's strong, she will be fine. You need to move and get out of here with her. Try to get to the app-"

He was cut off as felt spells incoming and erected a shield that absorbed the spells. It appeared the other Death Eaters had noticed what he did and wanted revenge.

"Damn, stay behind me and protect your sister." Harry said before getting up and pulling out his second wand.

He used one to shield and the other to fight back, shielding and cursing at any Death Eater that he saw. The nice thing about being in a younger body with no injuries hampering him was that he was faster and more fluid then he had been in the old world, coupled with his comfort in fighting again meant he was having fun again in war.

Astoria looked up in awe at the sight in front of her, single handily this man was holding off near 15 Death Eaters and taking down their numbers as he was fighting back with an intensity that he had never seen before.

Daphne who was slowly recovering looked up at the man who saved her sister and couldn't help but be impressed. She had looked into the mans' eyes as she was recovering and was shocked at the flames behind them and couldn't help but feel fear as to what would happen.

Harry meanwhile was fighting like a mad man moving and ensuring the shield he placed in front of the sisters was up as well as the shield in front of himself whilst casting offensive spells at the same time. Feeling himself getting tired slowly and knew he needed to do something fast and decided to cast a powerful reductor at a Death Eater who was struck head on and lost the upper half of his body. This seemed to surprise the Death Eaters who saw what happened to their comrade and began to second guess their decision to fight.

"Aurors, leave now." A Death Eater yelled before taking a portkey out.

"Of course, they have portkeys," Harry said aloud before going back to the girls and checking on them.

"The aurors are here now, tell them everything that happened, I need to leave." Harry said before attempting to get up and leave.

He looked down and noticed a deep cut on his thigh which was now bleeding heavily.

"You're hurt, you need to go to the hospital." The older of the two who had finally seemed to be recovering from the curse.

"I will be fine, you need to go to the hospital Ms." Harry stopped not knowing her name.

"Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass and this is my sister, Astoria Greengrass." Daphne said.

"I hope you recover quickly miss, you two were both very brave." Harry said before sensing a spell coming towards him again. He quickly erected a shield but turning so suddenly caused him to fall due to the pain in his thigh which was cut very deep.

He saw multiple aurors converging on him before deciding that leaving would be his best bet and willed himself to go using an ancient form of wizard traveling and leaving as multiple stunners struck where he was.

"Wait he had nothing to do with the Death Eaters he stopped them." A new voice spoke out coming out of the shadows of the alley.

The aurors turned their wands instantly.

"Come out with your wand up and hands up." An auror commanded.

From the shadow stepped out Melissa Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived.

"He helped them and made sure they were safe, I saw it." Melissa said nervously as she noticed her father amongst the aurors.

"Melissa what in the world are you doing here?" James Potter asked.

"I couldn't just leave I saw what happened and wanted to try and help." Melissa replied.

"You could've been hurt or killed, come on let's get you home, Frank can you help the Greengrass girls, their father will most likely be looking for them, take them to my house, I'll inform Cyrus where they will be." James Potter replied.

"Sounds good, come on girls lets get you out of here." Auror Longbottom said walking up to the girls and helping them up.

Daphne Greengrass was stunned, and in pain, she had been saved by a man she did not know but now knew something when looking into his eyes, it was the same person she had seen in the store and she was more determined to discover his identity.

**Here is the end of this chapter, I will be going into more detail about each character's past and what happened to them in relation to Harry and the war. This will be a Harry and Daphne story only, no other pairings for Harry unless something else comes up. I know that this chapter was rushed, and I hope that the following chapters will be more detailed as I get more and more into writing this story for you all. I hope you all enjoyed this and hope you tune in for more Thanks!**


	2. Here we go Again

Daphne Greengrass was furious, not only at the green-eyed boy but the fact that she was unable to defend not only her but her sister in front of the Death Eater that could have killed her. She hated herself because she knew she could do better, granted fighting an adult Death Eater was tough a task for anyone, she felt she should have at least gotten in a curse or two. Thankfully Astoria wasn't hurt severely only a bruise where she was struck in the face. Her father had been worried but proud that both his daughters were willing to stand up and fight against evil when confronted instead of running away, her mother on the other had broken down in tears realizing that she had almost lost her daughters that day.

"Daphne you okay?" Her sisters voice called out as the door to her room creaked open slowly.

"Come in Tori, I'm just resting right now." Daphne called out to her sister who poked her head in to look at her sister.

"How do you feel?" Astoria asked her older sister.

"I'm feeling better, honestly just knowing that you're safe is the best thing, I don't know what would have happened if it was you under the curse and not me." Daphne replied patting the spot next to her on the bed. Astoria sat down on the spot looking down at her hands and fidgeting.

"What's going on Tori, come on look at me." Daphne asked using her hand to raise Astoria's chin up and looking her little sister in the eyes which was watering, and tears began to fall as she looked at her sister in the eyes.

"Tori why are you crying?"

"Because you got hurt and I couldn't do anything but stand there and get hit and watch you in pain. It took a stranger to come and save not only you but me as well. If I knew how to fight you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Tori, no matter what happened today none of it is your fault." Daphne said as she pulled her sister into a hug. "I should have bene more prepared to protect you and was unable to do my job as an older sister."

"Who was that person who saved us? Have you ever seen him before?" Astoria asked her sister.

Daphne shook her head, "Never, I did see someone in Flourish and Blotts with green eyes and I'm sure that was him."

"Hm well reckon he's a Gryf jumping in to save us like that, but you never know. Merlin help me if he's a puff." Astoria said while chuckling.

Daphne smiled, "If he was a puff he would have hugged them to death."

Astoria couldn't help but snort a little before both sisters started to laugh loudly. Their father hearing the laughter of his 2 daughters opened Daphne's room door and poked his head in.

"Wonderful you're both up and laughing. I was just thinking of waking you two for supper. How about you get refreshed and come down when you're ready." Cyrus Greengrass said to his daughters.

"Okay father we'll be down shortly." Daphne said while smiling at her father before getting up.

While eating supper, Daphne couldn't help but wonder not only about the man who had saved her but also the spell he used.

"Father you saw the memory correct?" Daphne asked.

Cyrus looked up from his meal and cleared his throat. "Of course, I did I wanted to know what happened."

"Do you know who that person might be?" Daphne asked.

"Unfortunately, no, it appears that the boy you referenced in the memory in the book shop is not someone anyone has ever seen before, add to that he was seen with a house elf makes it more curious."

Astoria looked at her father confused, "Why is the house elf being there confusing."

"Well the house elf is also one that no one has seen before, normally we would assume it would be one of the darker families elves, but the fact that the boy seemed to help you make me believe he was not apart of any dark family lest being discovered. Granted there are questions being raised about the boy being the same person, a boy that age should not be able to fight of and hold off that many Death Eaters at once, even Aurors Black and Potter were surprised at the power that the man held."

Melody Greengrass then spoke up, "Girls that's enough or now, let's finish the meal and get you girls ready you head for Hogwarts in a fortnight."

Daphne shook her head before finishing her food. She went to bed that night with her thoughts on one thing, green eyes.

**-Line Break-**

"Completely irresponsible young lady I have half a mind to ensure you never leave this house alone again."

Melissa Potter sat in the dining room of her home listening to her mother scold her yet again for not being safe while out in public.

"Lily please it's not like she was actively fighting anyone she was hiding and only came out after the fighting was done." Sirius Black said rubbing his temples.

"You stay out of this Black, this is between me and my daughter." Lily glared at Sirius who held his hands up in surrender.

"Sirius is right Lily lay off her, she did the right thing and with her memories we have more information regarding the person who saved the Greengrass girls." James Potter spoke up putting his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Lily sighed before sitting down, "If she was found, she could have been hurt James, you know that they're followers of him."

"Mom, I get it, but when I heard the Cruciatus I had to see if I could help." Melissa said looking at her mother. "Can you tell me you wouldn't have done the same?"

Lily looked up at her daughter.

Sirius chuckled, "She is your daughter Lils."

"Just be more careful please." Lily asked, "No more crazy adventures at school or anything from the Golden Trio I beg you."

Melissa cringed at the name, "I hate that name."

James laughed, "We know Neville has told us many times. Go upstairs love, get some rest."

Melissa nodded and got up before turning around.

"The person who saved the Greengrasses, his eyes were so green, but they were the color of the killing curse."

James and Sirius looked at each other.

"We know striking eyes if I may say so myself, we're looking into it as well, got Professor Dumbledore also seeing if he can find anyone who fits the description given by everyone there." Sirius said smiling.

Melissa nodded before heading up stairs not before hearing a bit of a whispered conversation.

"Check the records at St. Mungo's, he had a cut on his leg."

She shook her head before nodding off to sleep in her bed.

**-Line Break-**

"_We gotta move!" Harry yelled._

"_We can't Hermione's hurt she can barely stand." Ron said ducking as more spells shot over his head._

_Harry cursed under his breath and examined Hermiones leg, it appeared that her ankle was broken._

_Hermione looked at two boys before smiling sadly and looking at Ron._

"_Take care of him Ron, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Hermione said gripping Rons hand_

_Ron shook his head, "No we aren't leaving you here not like this."_

"_There's no point Ron, I'll only slow you down, I can hold them off for you two to get away."_

"_We aren't leaving you here Hermione." Harry yelled before firing back more spells. _

"_Ron take care of him please, and know I love you." Hermione said kissing Ron._

_Ron looked at Hermione tears rolling down his face before nodding in understanding._

"_Harry, never be cruel, never be cowardly, remember hate is always foolish and love is always wise, always try to be nice and never fail to be kind. Stupefy." Hermione said before casting the spell at Harrys back. _

"_No-" Harry was cut off as he collapsed after being hit with the spell._

"_Take him Ron, see you on the other side." Hermione said before getting up and casting spells back at the Death Eaters._

"_Bye Hermione, I love you."_

Harry woke up with a start looking around the room he was in. The first things he noticed was that his wands were all still on him which meant that one he wasn't searched or that the people helping him were muggles. He looked around and saw that he was in a bedroom with a table and chair and a window which seemed to indicate it was daytime wherever he was. He got up and walked towards the window and looked out, he could sense multiple wards in place to keep people, owls and any other things out but noting to stop him from leaving.

'So not muggles.' Harry thought to himself As Harry was admiring the view the door to his room opened and in an instant his wand was in his hand ready to defend himself or attack if need be.

"Ho, calm down there boy I ain't here to hurt you. Put that wand down will you" A man said as he looked before shaking his head and taking a seat in the chair on the other side of the room.

"Who are you, where am I and why am I here." Harry asked not taking his wand off the man.

"Who I am may be a little complicated as for where you are, you're currently in the Grampian Mountains, Scotland. Why well, you can tell us, you came through our anti apparition wards and landed on our front door all bloodied and looking like you went 12 rounds with a Hippogriff. So now that I've answered a couple of your question care to answer mine?"

Harry started at the man,

"Why are you afraid to tell me your name?" Harry asked not feeling comfortable yet.

The man chuckled, 'Well it's a little complicated, but first I need some information from you, like why did you appear on my door step cause I can tell you're a lot older then your age, trust me I would know. Also, can you put your bloody wand down kid, you're stressing me out and for my age that isn't good. "

"Give me a reason to lower it." Harry responded not lowering wand.

The old man sighed before slowly and carefully pulling his own wand out and raising it towards the roof before stating, "I swear I mean no harm to any person under this roof, everything I am about to state is the truth so mote it be." A flash of light erupted from the tip of his wand and the man smiled at his wand before looking pointedly at Harry.

Harry lowered his wand before sitting down. Before he could fully relax the door burst open again and a woman stepped into the room, instantly Harry was on his feet again wand in hand.

"Again, with the bloody wand sit down will you it's just my wife." The man said exasperated.

"Now, now dear, of course he's a little jumpy, he doesn't know who we are or why he's even here granted the second one is pretty obvious." The woman said. "I am Perenelle and this is Nicholas, you may know us a bit better by our last name, Flamel."

Harrys jaw dropped before looking back and forth between the two.

"Yeah and I just came out of a Hippogriffs right ass. What a load of horseshit" Harry said sticking his wand up again.

Nicholas laughed and Perenelle looked furious, "If I hear anymore language like that from you young man, you're in for a right smack bottom."

"There is no way, you were supposed to die 3 years ago after the Philosophers Stone was destroyed at Hogwarts." Harry said before realizing his mistake.

Nicholas's eyes widened, "How did you know about that, only Dumbledore and Melissa Potter knew of what happened."

"She needs to take an oath as well, then I'll tell you everything." Harry said before lowering his wand once more and sitting down after Perenelle had given her oath as well.

Harry sighed before running his hands through his hair.

"I guess I'll start from the very beginning, my name is Harry Potter and I'm the Boy Who Lost."


	3. You?

Of the things Harry planned on doing while he was here, going back to Hogwarts was not one of them, especially as a student. So why Harry now sat in one of the many carriages on the Hogwarts Express was beyond him at this point. He guessed it all was due to the Flamels, or his guardians as it were now.

-Flashback-

_Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the expressions of both Flamels after he had just recounted the tale of his timeline._

"_I know this farfetched and everything but it's why I'm here now." Harry said looking at his leg which was almost healed. "How did you heal my leg, it's almost healed and it can't have been more than a couple of hours."_

"_My boy, I created the Philosophers Stone, I am also a fairly accomplished alchemist add to the fact that Perenelle is probably one of the best mediwitches of all time, I am sure we could heal your leg quickly, granted the potions and everything have been taking longer to take full effect." Nicholas said looking at Harry._

"_Well that's because my body is used to specific potions that are made by myself. Other potions just don't work or have little effect then they normally would." Harry said pulling out his chest and enlarging it waving his hands around_

_Perenelle looked on in amazement, "How are you able to perform wandless magic so effortlessly? Especially at your age, from what you told us you were in your twenties when you came back, for a wizard so young to be able to perform wandless magic is incredible and never heard of before."_

_Harry shrugged, "It's something that happened when the fighting all started never really paid much notice to it, I still prefer using a wand, makes things feel more concentrated."_

_Nicholas was still shocked, "Brilliant absolutely brilliant." _

_Harry chuckled to himself before getting up again and grabbing a couple of potions and downing them instantly. _

"_You incorporated your own blood into the potions, that's why you aren't concerned about others drinking them because if they did they would die." Nicholas deduced. _

_Harry looked at Nicholas impressed, "Of course you would get it."_

_Harry looked at his head before nodding to himself and shrinking his trunk again and putting it back into his pocket. He stopped himself before looking up,_

"_Either of you wouldn't know what ritual or spell Voldemort was using do you?"_

_Perenelle shook her head, "In all my years of reading and researching no I have never once heard of a ritual that requires the Mirror of Erised." _

"_Hmm something to think about." Harry then got up._

"_I want to thank the both of you for helping me, I also hold you to your oath about how I'm here and why I'm here." Harry said looking at the two people in front of him._

"_Of course, my dear we couldn't just leave you out there to die." Perenelle responded._

_Harry nodded before looking outside._

"_I have much to do, if you could show me where the safest place is to apparate is I will be out of your hair for good."_

_Nicholas nodded his head, but Perenelle frowned. _

"_You can't leave." _

_Harry glared at her while Nicholas looked at her confused._

"_What do you mean I can't leave?" Harry asked gripping his wand._

"_Do you really think you can just leave; you need more rest and to at least be fed before you leave. I also believe it is time for Nicholas and I to come out of the shadows as it were, help you in ensuring this world doesn't have the same fate yours did." Perenelle said crossing her arms and looking at Harry pointedly._

_Nicholas looked at Harry then to Perenelle before laughing._

"_This is why I married this woman; she is amazing." Nicholas said. "Harry you have a second chance at this, and with your skills and knowledge you have a better chance of succeeding in what you unfortunately were not able to do the first time around. You're going to be near where everything is going to happen, around Melissa Potter and being at Hogwarts is your best bet. Going there as an orphaned child is too suspicious, you're too strong and have too much knowledge you need to go under a guise that will not draw suspicion for all the talent you have at your age. So clearly you had a plan on how to get in and out as well as keep an eye on things, but I am going to assume it involves sneaking around Hogwarts and trying not to get caught. So how about you go to Hogwarts as my apprentice or our apprentice. I am sure I can convince Albus to let you attend especially with the Triwizard Tournament being held there if things go the same way."_

_Harry looked at Nicholas, "Your apprentice?"_

_Nicholas nodded, "Think about it, if we say you trained under us it makes sense as to why you're so strong, any spells that you learned before can be under the guise of a familial spell and we can say that we have been hiring the best tutors from around the world to train you, it's the best way for you to get in without too much suspicion. I can say that we need you around students your age and can get you by with any classes you need or don't need. Albus wouldn't even dare challenge me on it especially with I say a few things that would make sure eh would not want to lose you, the press would have a field day."_

_Harry sat back down and thought about it, he knew that getting into Hogwarts and influencing things was going to be hard, but if he could get in easier and keep an eye on things it would help, plus having the backing of two of the most knowledgeable people in the wizarding world would help as well. The only issue with that was allowing people back into his circle of allies, which he did not want to do with all the people he lost in the past._

_Perenelle who seemingly sensed this spoke up. _

"_We have nothing to lose Harry, for centuries we have sat out of the fight letting the world rip itself to parts, I think that it may be time for us to finally help the world again, let the world remember the Flamel name, and I believe you at the helm of our new image will be very beneficial. Of course, we will need to go to the Goblins as well to make sure things go accordingly as people will start to look into it. Nicholas and I can deal with that as well. So, what do you say?" _

_Harry looked at them before nodding, "If you wish to help then so be it, it will be easier with help." _

_Nicholas clapped his hands and stood up, "Excellent, you should go wash up, considering Hogwarts doesn't open for another week, I'll go to the goblins and then call Albus when I'm back."_

Harry couldn't help but fidget with the ring on his finger, the ring symbolising his status as heir to House Flamel. Now that was something that threw Harry for a loop but both Perenelle and Nicholas were adamant it be done for more authenticity.

_Harry was eating dinner when the door opened, and Nicholas walked in with a smile on his face and pouches in his hand. He sat down at the dining table across from Harry and placed the bags on the table._

"_What's in the pouches?" Harry asked curious. _

"_Well the first one contains the secret to immortal life, the Philosophers stone." Nicholas said before dumping the stone onto the table._

_Harrys mouth dropped open, "I thought that was destroyed 3 years ago."_

"_It was, well one of them was, we have multiple stones at our home, the stones aren't actually what make you live forever nothing that we know of technically can expect of course the Horcruxes. The stones mainly kept the person body in a healthy state, we have been blessed with so much magic that our lives have gone of for years, not because of some stone but due to magic itself." Nicholas explained to Harry._

"_I'm assuming this is one of your secrets?" Harry asked smirking._

"_Of course, which is why I find it hilarious when people look for it to live forever because they never will. Now as for turning stone to gold, that is true which is how I was able to grab this for you from our vaults." Nicholas said before carefully pulling out the object from the second pouch. _

_Harry leaned forward before noticing that it was a ring. _

"_This is the ring that goes to the Heir of House Flamel, and I feel that this is something that will greatly assist us in the future matters at hand."_

_Harry started at the ring before he realized what Nicholas had just said and looked at both Nicholas and Perenelle who both had smiles on their faces. _

"_Was hard to convince the Goblins but when you threaten to cause inflation of gold it gets them running around pretty quickly." Nicholas also said chuckling to himself._

"_Heir? No we never agreed to that we agreed on apprentice." Harry said looking back and forth between the two._

_Perenelle shook her head, "Look Harry we need to not only convince Dumbledore and lord knows that man is hard to trick, but the entire wizarding world, we have been gone for a long time, if we come out of the shadows with an apprentice it'll be too strange but with an heir apparent, it will be much easier to explain why you are going to school, to build connections with children your age that will become future leaders of the world. It's the perfect setup."_

_Harry leaned back defeated. "Your heir, are you two sure about this because keep in mind, I am fully prepared to die for this." _

_Nicholas leaned forward, "So are we."_

_Harry sat in the sitting room of the Flamels home next to Perenelle as they both observed Nicholas who was leaned over the fireplace. They had sent out Hedwig who had followed Harry to this world but had initially been separated but found him._

"_Well isn't it obvious, she's your familiar Harry no regular owl can pass through our wards and without a letter there's no possible way for her to find you." Perenelle explained._

"_Well that makes a lot of sense, I can basically understand her, she was my first friend." Harry said. _

"_A good friend to have a loyal one for sure." Nicholas said before turning to the fireplace which started to glow. Suddenly a face appeared, the face of Albus Dumbledore._

"_Nicholas, my old friend how are you?" Dumbledore said greeting Nicholas._

"_You know Albus the body aches more and more now but overall surviving one day at a time." Nicholas responded sounding despondent._

"_Perenelle is doing well I hope?' _

"_Of course, she is, taken up an interest in gardening now, wonderful woman she is." Nicholas said sounding more cheerful. "But Albus regarding my letter."_

_Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Yes I initially believed that it was a prank from a student but the seal at the bottom made me sure it was you."_

"_Of course, of course, how would you feel about enrolling my son into your school, after all the history we have together and our current home location, it seemed Hogwarts made the most sense."_

_Dumbledores head nodded, "We would be delighted to take your son into our school, but I was unaware that you had a son, my last visit neither of you mentioned him."_

_Nicholas nodded sadly, "Alas the young lad was away training in South America, we have been sending him all over the world to learn form some of the best tutors. He rarely stays home but recently we have come to the agreement that he should be surrounded by kids more his age, no reason for our heir to not have an social standing in the wizarding world."_

_Dumbledore looked shocked, "Your heir, you mean he is your heir as well? At that young on an age?" _

"_Well of course, with us losing the stone we need to have someone ready to take over and decided now is probably the best time, with puberty hitting getting him out of the home will be wonderful." Nicholas said chuckling._

_Dumbledore who looked stunned couldn't answer._

"_If it is too much of an issue I can contact Ilvermony or even Beauxbaton consider we are alumni of that school."_

"_No no, sending to Hogwarts would be in his interest, he would be close to home and have some of the best education in the world. You never told me his age or name." Dumbledore responded immediately. _

"_Our sons name is Alexios Flamel, he is currently 14 but I feel that his skills are much too advanced for even you 7__th__ year classes. I plan on having take his OWLS and NEWTS during the school year, but wish for him to attend classes and socialise, he only seems to talk to his owl."_

_Harry glared at Nicholas who sent him a smile back._

"_Of course, we will be needing him to hand in any work that he is given, it cannot be seen that he is given special treatment." Dumbledore explained._

_Nicholas nodded in understanding. "Of course, Albus I would never ask that of you. Then it is settled we will send Alexios__ to Hogwarts in September."_

_Dumbledore nodded as well, "Very well I am very excited to meet him, I bid you well Nicholas."_

"_And I you Albus." Nicholas said before cutting off the connection. _

_Nicholas turned to Harry smiling._

"_Alexios? Really?" Harry asked._

"_Firstly, I would never name one of my children Harry, also Alexios is Greek for Defender, it's a fitting name." Nicholas shrugged. "Regardless, you're now in."_

_-Flashback End-_

So here he was long hair, scar now gone due to some wonderful healing by Perenelle and bloody tired. He sat looking out the window and couldn't help but relieve some of the good memories of when he was a carefree as he could have been. He then felt the train lurch forward as it began its journey to Hogwarts. Casting a weak repelling charm on the door he decided to get some rest before arriving at Hogwarts, having left Hedwig with eh Flamels with the purpose of sending him a letter with some news of his reveal to the world. He could hear the sound of laughter in the compartment next to him and tried to relax, and just as he was falling asleep the compartment door slid open. Standing there was Draco Malfoy and his two goons Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Malfoy stared at Harry who gripped one of his wands inside his coat before Malfoy looked at the two meat heads.

"Go back to the compartment with Pansy, I need to speak with this one here."

Crabbe and Goyle both nodded before walking away. Malfoy then walked into the compartment and closed the door.

Harry was unsure of what to do, getting ready to stun Malfoy before Malfoy turned around

"I cannot believe I bloody found you, and here of all places Potter." Malfoy said sitting down.

Harry who was shocked at first regained his composure and responded.

"I'm not sure who you think I am, but I am not a Pot-"

"Shut it, I know who you are, I followed you here from the last world." Draco said staring Harry in the eye.

Harry then shot up and had 2 wands pointed at Draco.

"Before you do anything you may want to cast some privacy charms." Draco said calmly.

Harry didn't stop glaring but used one wand to cast the spells to keep anyone from coming in or even hearing then conversation.

"Explain now." Harry said, "I thought you died, we never saw you after a couple years in."

Draco looked down, "I did die, Voldemort killed me after we failed to capture you in Birmingham. I became a ghost and made sure to follow Voldemort and my parents. When he made that portal and you went in I decided to follow you both then ended up here as myself again." Draco started to explain. "My father was the one who led the attack so to punish him he killed me, and my parents did nothing but watched. The last thing that I remember before being struck with the killing curse was being so upset and angry that my own bloody parents didn't fight for me but let me die, that was when I knew, I envied you."

Harry looked at Draco confused.

"Your parents died, but they died protecting you, you had friends true friends who fought and died with you to help you win a war you never wanted a part in, that was all I wanted." Draco explained.

"It took death for you to figure that out?" Harry asked brashly.

Draco looked up, "Yes it did, and I don't plan on making that mistake twice, hell part of me wants to run away, leave all the fighting and never come back. I'm surprised you aren't going to run away given that you have a second chance at living a normal life. But I am staying and I want to be sure to pick the right side, the winning side."

Harry scoffed. "Winning? Is that what you think it's about? I'm not trying to win. I'm not doing this because I want to beat someone — or because I hate someone, or because I want to blame someone. It's not because it's fun. God knows it's not because it's easy. It's not even because it works, because it hardly ever does. I do what I do because it's right! Because it's decent! And above all, it's kind! It's just that. Just kind. If I run away today, good people will die. If I stand and fight, some of them might live — maybe not many, maybe not for long. Hey, maybe there's no point in any of this at all, but it's the best I can do. So, I'm going to do it, and I will stand here doing it until it kills me. Who I am is where I stand. Where I stand is where I fall. My friend learned that, and they have always been the best of me."

Malfoy looked at Harry, "This is why I want to help you, because you are what the world needs, a fair and just person who cares about everyone and everything. You are what I would only hope I could be. I will stand with you Potter, till my dying day and I will not betray you or lead you to your death I swear it."

Harry then noticed the wand in Malfoys hand light up.

"Did you just swear an oath?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I did to prove I am your ally, my lord." Malfoy said.

"I'm no lord Malfoy I'm just a person like you." Harry responded.

"Like it or not Potter you are a Lord, it's not a title given to just anyone, it's given to someone who has immense magical ability and prowess. Grindewald, Dumbledore and Voldemort were all recent notable Lords that had great followings and people who would do anything for them, doesn't that sound like you?" Draco stated.

Harry stared at him digesting the words that Malfoy just said.

"Look Potter all that matters now is that we stop the bastard from doing what he did to us, from what it seems like I merged souls with this worlds Draco, you came back in your own body because there wasn't someone like you here. I wonder what happened to Voldemort."

"My guess is that he's either in the same position you're in which helps us because he'll be like a fetus at the moment and has no idea I'm here. If he isn't then it becomes more complicated, add to that my parents are alive and Sirius Black is also not in prison or on the run complicates things." Harry said running his hand through his hair.

"Then we're in this together?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed, "Not like I have much of a choice, but know this Malfoy, if being close to me doesn't kill you, or if you betray me, I will personally kill you before the oath does."

Draco nodded and gulped back the fear and couldn't help but remember one of the most famous sayings the death eaters had about the person sitting in front of him.

'One thing you'll see about the Boy Who lived was that he was never afraid, and never brandished a wand in combat, it was also often the last thing you saw.'

"What now? By the way what do you want me to call you, please don't tell me your planning on going to Hogwarts as Harry Bloody Potter." Malfoy asked curiously.

"Of course not, I'm going as Alexios Flamel." Harry answered simply.

Malfoys jaw dropped, "Bloody hell Potter, Flamel? You mad? What the devil is Alexios?"

"What it's what Nicholas chose for me, you know the immortal alchemist, going to Hogwarts was his idea." Harry responded.

"Wait you met, Nicholas Flamel? Not only did you meet him but he's helping you and let you use his name?" Draco asked incredulously.

Harry nodded, 'More, he made me his heir." Harry said showing the ring to Draco.

Draco couldn't help but laugh, "Only you would be able to come into a new world and get the help of the two oldest magical beings in Britain, but to become their heir, only you Potter only you."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the situation as well. "Here's to stopping Voldemort." Harry said sticking his hand out to Draco, who stared at it before shaking Harrys hand.


	4. Time to get Sorted Again

As Hogwarts drew closer Harry couldn't help but feel even more nervous, after a quick nap he and Draco began talking about what Harry was planning for the year and how he hoped to end things before they even got started, especially if the timeline was going to be the same or close to similar.

"The name is an improvement I'll give you that, but the long hair really. Also, what is up with the purple eyes?" Draco asked

"Look I needed a disguise, figured I would add some flair to it okay." Harry responded. "How did you know I made it through? You would have known that I made it through and that I was here as myself for you to look for me."

"Initially I thought that you would have the same thing that I did, merging memories and everything then I found out that it was a girl here not a boy, that gave me a good laugh thinking you would be in the body of a girl, but then Diagon Alley happened. My father explained being stopped by someone who held off 10 Death Eaters at once with eyes the color of the killing curse. That's when I knew it was you, I still remember those eyes."

Draco then asked a question Harry had been looking to avoid.

"Are you going to get Granger and Weasley to help you this time around?"

Harry shook his head, "No they died last time, I plan on avoiding anyone who helped me last time, hell you're only helping because you know who I am, I was planning on doing things alone this time around."

Draco looked at Harry, "So your parents and godfather not going to see them as well?"

Harry sighed and looked down.

"Look, everyone I knew and loved died because of me, I'm the kiss of death Draco, I know the other nicknames you all had for me, the Grim Reaper was one I recall and there was also The Keeper of Death and of course just Death. Those nicknames were all earned, and I know that, I caused the deaths of many death eaters and any of Voldemort's allies at the cost of those who would stand by me and fight for what's right. That's why I'm doing what I'm doing, to prevent any of that from happening and stopping others from feeling the pain I went through. I did worse things than you could ever imagine, and when I close my eyes... I hear more screams than anyone could ever be able to count! And do you know what you do with all that pain? Shall I tell you where you put it? You hold it tight... Till it burns your hand. And you say this - no one else will ever have to live like this. No one else will ever have to feel this pain. Not on my watch."

Draco stared at Harry, "Look at you, you still care. I can't ever take back what I did to you or your friends back then, but I can try and make up for it and be there this time to make sure we do things right, we mucked up our old world Potter, let's make sure this one remains good." Draco remarked looking at his forearm where the dark mark used to be.

"What do you know about Melissa Potter?" Harry asked not knowing much about his counterpart in this world.

"She's a Grf like yourself and has her own Trio, Longbottom and Granger. Unlike you she knows stuff about the world. I know that Weasley doesn't like her much, something about the Potter House and money but apart from that not too much information, I think Lucious told me to avoid hassling her to much because of her father and godfather."

Harry couldn't help but ponder if that was what his life would be like if he had his parents as well.

"You're serious about helping me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I told you multiple times. I'm willing to do anything to make sure we kill Voldemort." Draco said.

"Good, we're going to be training everyday now. We need to get stronger quicker; I know that the majority of my magic ended up carrying over, but we need to learn to harness and control it better. We also need a teacher to help us learn to fight better."

Draco nodded, "We're going all in on this then?"

"We have to, you want to live through this war you're going to have to be stronger this time."

"Come on we're almost there time to get changed." Draco said getting up and changing into his school robes.

**-Line Break-**

Melissa Potter was excited to be back at Hogwarts for her 4th year, and if that she heard from her Uncle Remus the Triwizard Tournament would be held at Hogwarts this year making it all the more exciting.

"What's got you all in a good mod?" Hermione asked Neville.

"No Malfoy on the train plus got my friend back to annoy for the school year." Neville responded cheekily.

"I did pass Crabbe and Goyle on the train, but Malfoy wasn't with them I wonder where he is." Hermione said looking up from her book.

Melissa looked around and then spotted the Slytherin a little way down next to someone she didn't recognize.

"He's down there, but who's that next to him?" Melissa asked.

Neville looked but shook his head, "No idea."

"Looks to be our age, maybe it's a relative of Malfoy or something." Hermione said.

"Another Malfoy great." Neville said dramatically.

"No, I would recognize them considering he's family, never seen that person before."

"Doesn't matter we'll find out at din-" Hermione was cut off as she was bumped into by someone.

"Sorry about that Granger." The person said.

Melissa then noticed that the person was Daphne Greengrass.

"No worries Daphne, heading back to the train?" Hermione responded.

"Yeah sister left a book on the train running down to grab it. Longbottom, Potter." Daphne said as she noticed both Neville and Melissa.

"Hello Greengrass." Neville said politely.

Melissa just nodded.

"Anyways I'll be off, looking forward to a competitive year again." Daphne said as she walked back towards the train.

They watched her walk off before turning around and getting in line for a carriage. Melissa then noticed Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle along with some other Slytherins again, but the mysterious person was missing. She tried to listen in on the conversation between the 3.

"All you need to know is that he's a friend and not to mess with him, he's dangerous and not here to be anyone's friend.

"Where is he? Couldn't even introduce us?" Pansy asked.

"He left something back on the train he went back to grab it." Draco responded before getting onto a carriage.

Melissa got onto the carriage wondering who the new student was that even Malfoy seemed to be afraid of.

**-Line Break-**

Daphne Greengrass waited in the last carriage heading up to Hogwarts not expecting anyone else to enter, considering she had to backtrack to grab a book her sister had left on the train, how Astoria made it through her first 2 years at school astounded Daphne at times consider how clumsy and forgetful her sister could be at times. She then felt the carriage move as someone got onto the carriage, boy who looked to be the same age as her but she had never seen the boy before, on top of that he was wearing generic Hogwarts robes with no House colors which on piqued Daphne's curiosity. The boy sat across from her and gave her a curt nod before looking out the window of the carriage as it set off for the school.

Harry cursed himself inwardly, of course there was still someone left riding a carriage and it just so happened to be one of the girls he had helped that day in Diagon Alley. He had wondered about the girls he helped that day but was unable to find much information regarding the event. He noticed that she was wearing Slytherin robes and also that she was fairly attractive as well.

Daphne was surprised by the appearance of the boy but what struck her most was his eyes, a striking purple which almost seemed unnatural. He was fairly handsome as well but what irked her was his silence, after the initial nod he had not acknowledged her presence at all.

Daphne cleared her throat, "Clearly by your robes you aren't in a house and judging by the fact that I don't recognize you makes me believe you are a new student."

Harry turned to look at her and purple eyes met blue. Harry nodded not saying anything.

"You realize first years and new students are to take the boats to school." Daphne remarked shoving down her anger and not receiving a proper verbal response.

"Not a fan of water." Harry responded simply.

Daphne couldn't help but get more annoyed by the person in front of her.

"Do you have a name?"

"Yup." Harry responded again knowing that he was annoying the girl in front of him.

Daphne was about to succumb to her anger when she heard a noise, she looked out the carriage and saw what looked to be a blue carriage in the sky being pulled by 6 horses. The carriage ended up landing near Hagrid's hut. Then she noticed the water on the lake begin to break as a massive ship with red sails broke through the surface and floated on the lake in all its glory. The carriage then came to a stop bringing Daphne out of her wonder.

"Thank you for the conversation was most interesting." Harry said getting off the carriage leaving a frustrated and confused Daphne behind.

Harry walked amongst the students before finding Draco.

"Hey." Harry said to Draco who hung back a bit and nodded to Crabbe and Goyle to let them know to go ahead.

"So, the wards are still breachable so I'm going to have to patch them up somehow without Dumbledore knowing." Harry said.

"Remind how you know so much about warding and all these things when you never studied them while we were at school." Draco asked.

"Simple, I learned while on the run." Harry responded. "Anyways I better find McGonagall make sure I know where to go."

Draco nodded and walked up to the school. Harry looked around before spotting the Scottish Witch who had shoved harry out of the way of a killing curse from Bellatrix Lestrange. Getting closer to Hogwarts brought up memories of the Battle of Hogwarts, fight which saw one of the last strongholds in Britain fall to Voldemort. The battle lasted 3 days and ended when Voldemort killed Albus Dumbledore but at the cost of his inner circle.

"Move along students into the Great Hall be seated before the first years arrive." Professor McGonagall told the students passing her.

"Err. Professor? I am unsure of where to go." Harry asked the witch in front of him.

"You should be with your house delegation or with your school as they will be entering later." McGonagall told Harry.

"I'm not with a house or another school." Harry responded. "I'm Alexios Flamel, technically a transfer."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened hearing his name and nodded. "Of course, Mr. Flamel, follow me please."

Harry walked alongside the Professor just looking ahead not looking at any of the paintings or other things around him.

"Normally new students are to take the boats across the lake. I assumed you would have joined them."

"Not a fan of water and figured it would be faster and dryer taking the carriage."

McGonagall nodded, "The staff were surprised that you decided to attend Hogwarts especially now at your age. Of course, we are excited to have you here and hope that we can assist you in any way while you are here."

"Well my father felt that it was time for me to get to know those around my age especially if I am to be involved in political affairs of the family. Personally, I did not want to come here or any school but at his urging I came." Harry said.

McGonagall looked at him shocked. "Why would you not want to come for your education, it is vital to every witch and wizard."

Harry nodded, "You are right about that, but I have had tutoring since I was able to hold a wand, no offense Professor but I doubt that there is anything you or any of the other Professors will be able to teach me that I haven't already learned. I am looking forward to see different perspective on magic and how it works, that is always something that has interested me."

McGonagall couldn't help but be offended at the words of the young man next to her but be impressed with his words about perspectives on magic as it was something rarely discussed by magic users.

"Well I hope that we can provide a challenge to your statement and show you why Hogwarts is regarded as one of the premier wizarding schools in the world" McGonagall said.

Harry nodded then noticed that they were heading to a group of first years who were gathered and waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin.

McGonagall stood at the top of the steps and looked down at the first years. It appeared that Dennis Creevey had fallen into the lake as he was soaking wet. Instead of drying and warming him, McGonagall merely ignored the poor boy which annoyed Harry, so he cast a drying and warming charm on the poor boy who smiled and thanked Harry for the charms. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the action but did not comment.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Professor McGonagall Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. You stand in one of many schools built to teach young wizards and witches the basics of magic. Today you will be sorted in one of four houses, Gryffindor where the courageous stand, Ravenclaw where intelligence is king, Hufflepuff where no one stands alone and Slytherin where the cunning and ambitious make their home. Your house will be like your family and will be there for you when you need most." McGonagall spoke.

Harry tried not to snort at the comment about family, having been shunned by his house multiple times he learned the hard way that it was all McGonagall's speech was, just words.

"Come along into the great hall for sorting."

Harry hung back and brought up the rear of the group and for the first time allowed himself yet again to be swept up by the memories as he entered the Great Hall once again. It was just like he remembered the students all watching the first year with curiosity and the teachers analyzing the students to spot out any troublemakers. He looked up and once again felt a smile cross his lips as he saw the amazing ceiling of Hogwarts Dining Hall. He then looked at the staff table to see if there were any new faces. H recognized the majority of them and felt a pang in his heart when seeing the ones who fell defending him and the school, Flitwick who had taken down 3 members of Voldemort's inner circle before being struck down by the Dark Lord himself. Madam Hooch who led a group of fighters on their brooms attacking the Death Eaters above. Hagrid who had been seen pummeling any death eaters who threatened the lives of the students he swore to protect. Professor Snape, who despite seeming to be a death eater bought time for Harry to escape the school, turned out the git was on their side the whole time. The one face that made Harry freeze was the face of the Professor sat next to Professor Vector. Lily Evans sat at the Head Table chatting away as they waited for sorting began. It took all of Harrys will power to not let tears fall. Harry was taken out of his trance when McGonagall began reading out names of students as sorting began. Harry took the time to look around the great hall. Many eyes were on him as he was older than the other students and once again whispers began breaking out that were focused on him. He sighed of course it was inevitable, but he had hoped that maybe it would go by unnoticed. He looked at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy looking at him. He smirked and held a thumbs up which Harry rolled his eye at. Then he looked over at the Hufflepuff table and saw many familiar faces as well but seeing the face of Cedric Diggory made him nervous again as this was the year he died. He then looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna Lovegood sitting there staring at him intently. H felt his stomach drop at his one of his closest friends, she too had fallen but at Hogsmeade village protecting a group of 3rd year students. He shook his head, the way Luna was staring made him nervous, she always had an uncanny ability to notice things normal people didn't. Last was the Gryffindor table, the first thing he noticed was a sea of red hair and instantly recognized the Weasley clan. Fred and George who died the day Diagon Alley fell, they opened their store to those running from the Death Eaters and gave them all hell when they stormed the store. It was booby trapped and destroyed their entire building taking them and the death eaters. Ginny, the girl who he had hoped he would have a future with in the past, he knows knew that leaving her would be best. He saw Ron and had to look away, he couldn't ever look at his best friend after everything that happened. He's happy Harry thought to himself let him be happy.

Harry looked down the table and saw more and more faces of people he went to school with, Colin Creevey, the Patil twins, Seamus, Dean, Katie, Alicia and Angelina. All people who had either fled or stayed and fought and gave their lives to fight Voldemort. He then spotted Neville and couldn't help but smile seeing the person who stood by him in so many situations before falling after killing Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange. The boy looked happier more confident, might have to do with the fact that his father Frank Longbottom was healthy as he was spared from the torture that unfortunately came to his wife. Next to Neville was another familiar face, the face of his best friend Hermione Granger. Hermione looked exactly the same, as she did back in the day, she did appear to also be happier, granted if that was the influence of a happier Neville had yet to be seen. Harry then noticed the girl sitting next to Hermione, she had long black hair and green eyes which were made more notable because of the glasses on her face. Melissa Potter Harry thought to himself, the Girl Who Lived. She seemed relaxed, more carefree it was something that made Harry envious of the girl, she had a loving family to look after her Harry thought, and he would ensure she never went through what he did and have to make the hard choices he had to make. He then came to a realization; save for Malfoy these people around him all his friends and future enemies were not the same people he had known in the past. They all grew up a little different, they all had different lives and he couldn't help but feel a lot of them led better lives without him in this world.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts after hearing the names McGonagall was calling out, she was on the O's now and he was still standing there, which meant that he was going to be sorted last, leave it to the old man to make a spectacle of his sorting. There was no way around Harry thought to himself might as well get ready for it.

As the last name was called and Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment with names, the student realized there was still one student left to be sorted.

"I understand there is some confusion with there being one student left that has yet to be sorted, this is because unlike many students here this person is a transfer student and will be joining us on special circumstances. Would you please come forward Alexios Flamel." Dumbledore announced while standing.

Whispers broke out instantly around the great hall, many instantly made the connection to Nicholas Flamel. Harry on the other hand just rolled his eyes at the dramatic announcement and walked forward ignoring all the eyes on him.

Daphne's eyes widened once the name of the boy was announced, then she glared at the boy who had promptly dismissed her for nothing. She was curious and wanted to know more about the boy and was determined to get answers.

Melissa Potter couldn't help but stare in awe at the boy walking up to the chair, he walked with confidence and with no care for all the attention he was getting. She had heard rumors from her Uncle Sirius about the Flamels planning on making a reappearance, but a son was something she didn't think anyone was expecting.

Harry sat down on the chair as McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.

'Hmm hello again Mr. Potter.' The hat spoke into his mind.

Harry was shocked.

'You know who I am?'

'Of course, I also know why you have come and what you intend on doing. Tell me was there nothing left?'

Harry sighed,, 'Look for yourself, I know you have the ability.'

The hat was silent for a while before saying anything.

'Damage, that is all I can see.'

'Yup, which is why I'm here I need to stop him from doing the things he did in my world.'

'I was referring to your mind.'

'My brain is fine.'

'Physically yes, but mentally and emotionally you are scarred.'

'How could I not be, everything that happened there was my fault, if I had been smarter, stronger or fought harder none of it would have happened. As it stands my world is destroyed and the fault lies solely on me.'

'Hmm, maybe your soul is broken as well, some things were out of your control Mr. Potter. For instance, the meddling of the headmaster, it appears that he had a large influence on your inability to learn and fight.'

'He did, this time around I'm not listening to him or doing things his way, I'm going to make sure to kill anyone who stands with Voldemort, no more second chances.'

'Hmm, be sure to know who your enemies are, not everyone here will be any enemy that was before like wise not all your allies will be the same.'

'Hm, makes sense with the person I ran into on the train.'

'Mr. Malfoy has also joined you along with that curious elf and your owl, any plans of getting others to aid you in this effort, old friends perhaps.'

'No this is my fight not theirs, I lost them once and I don't intend on losing them again.'

'What of your parents, you have a chance to see them again connect with them.'

'They may be James and Lily Potter, but they aren't the ones I never got to meet, they have their own children to worry about. I plan on keeping everyone out of the fight that I can.'

'What of Melissa Potter, she could use the assistance of someone who knows what it is like to live a life that you did.'

'She has her family, and friends, people wo can and look after her and if I do my job she won't ever be burdened by the pain and suffering I went through at least that's the plan.'

'After this is done and if you succeed what of you? Do you wish to live out your life here, you could start over in a new world?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, once I'm done I'll either go into isolation or maybe walk through the veil, see everyone I lost and finally rest.'

The hat seemed to hum sadly, 'Never a life for yourself, always to help the lives of those around you. I hope your time here will show you that there may be more to life then finishing the fight you have.

The sorting was nearing almost 10 minutes at this point and the students were beginning to get restless, even the teachers were whispering amongst themselves now. Dumbledore looked on with interest having many questions regarding the boy in front of him and was curious as to his sudden appearance. Dumbledore had a feeling that this boy would be a catalyst for change, weather that change was good or not had yet to be seen.

'Now for your sorting, Gryffindor was the house you were in before, but placing you there would not give you much privacy and also place you near the people were closest to as well as right by Ms. Potter so Gryffindor is out. Hufflepuff while suitable would be too overbearing on you and would not give you the space you need to complete your tasks. Ravenclaw would be a good fit, but you are not here for an education and not doing work would create some problems within the house itself, I can also see you are concerned about Ms. Lovegood and her uncanny ability to find out information many would not.'

Harry then knew what was coming and couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation an action that caused the hat to chuckle out loud surprising everyone in the Great Hall.

'Yes the irony is quite funny to behold, your first sorting you were to be placed in the House of Salazar Slytherin, I honored your request but it appears we went the long way around, as Slytherin House will be the place where you will accomplish your goals.'

Harry sighed knowing that Slytherin was truly the House he would need to go to, it was where Draco was who he would be working with the most as well as the general isolation and distain from the other houses would mean he was left alone by other people around him. It was perfect.

'It appears Mr. Potter that Salazar himself has a message your you as well. Mr. Potter I am Salazar Slytherin, or the essence left in the hat when the founder created him. For years my house was regarded for the cunning and ambitious, now it has fallen to be known as the house for those who are perceived as dark or evil. The people who represent my house are spineless and mindless sheep who follow one who had the opportunity to be great but has chosen a life and path of destruction for those around him as well as the world itself. I must ask you to restore the honor to my house, show those in my house the true ways of someone in my house the ambitions to be more and the cunning ways to achieve their goals. Bring respect back to the House of Salazar SLYTHERIN!'

Harry then realized Slytherin was called out and the hat was removed, he got up and walked over to the Slytherin table which was clapping and cheering loudly. He saw Snape clapping and looking at him with great interest, Dumbledore was also doing the same. He noticed Malfoy waving at him as he went over a took a seat next to him.

"Slytherin who would have thought." Malfoy said.

"If only you knew." Harry responded.

After everyone had settled down Dumbledore stood up and took his place at the podium.

"Welcome everyone to another year to Hogwarts, I hope that everyone's summer was safe and eventful. Firstly, some of you may have noticed that we will be joined this year by other students, this is due to the fact that Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. We will first introduce the delegation from The Beauxbaton Academy of Magic."

Harry noticed that this time around the entrance for Beauxbaton was much more subdued. He could recognize both Fleur and Gabriella amongst the students and yet again felt sad knowing the fate of the elder Delacour when Shell Cottage was attacked while Harry Ron and Hermione were hiding there.

"Next I shall introduce the delegation from Durmstrang institute."

Yet again this introduction was also subdued, there Harry noticed Viktor Krum next to Igor Karkaroff and couldn't help but wonder whatever happened to the seeker in his old world. Everything else played out the same to Moody arriving late, which was accompanied with eh tick of him licking his lip. Harry knew at that moment that Barty Crouch Jr was here, and he instantly felt a swell of anger. He didn't even notice Dumbledore finish his speech and wave his hands so that the food appeared. If there was one thing Harry always missed was the food. The food from Hogwarts was to die for and he was happy to be able to enjoy himself and indulge himself.

"What took so long?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Your sorting almost took 15 minutes." Draco responded.

Harry looked at him shocked, 'Damn didn't know it was that long, well we had a lot to talk about.'

Pansy then joined the conversation.

"So Alexios how come you never came to school before? Why now and are you really a Flamel?"

Harry started at the girl, "I never came to school because it wasn't necessary, I'm here now because my father wished for me to attend school and meet children my age if I am to take up lordship of House Flamel. This should prove I am a Flamel." Harry then showed her his ring.

Harry felt someone staring at him and looked and saw the girl from earlier in the carriage staring at him. He couldn't help himself and smirked at her knowing that his unwillingness to talk to her annoyed her. Daphne upon seeing this glared at him before looking away and focusing on her dinner.

"Malfoy who is that, I recognize her but can't remember her name." Harry asked in a low voice.

Malfoy looked to who Harry was referring to before responding. "Daphne Greengrass, she's in our year has a sister a year younger than us."

Harry nodded before going back to his meal. The rest of the meal was uneventful, a couple of question here and there but nothing too major. Dumbledore then stood up once again.

"I would like to introduce Mr. Barty Crouch who is charge of the Triwizard tournament here at Hogwarts."

Mr. Crouch took the podium and Harry was unable to see if he was under the imperious curse or not. His assumption was that Crouch was still safe, but he didn't know when that would change.

"The Triwizard tournament is a great tradition and we are pleased to bring it back once again. In months time we will be drawing names from the goblet and those 3 chosen will come to represent their respective schools within the tournament. There will be 3 tasks given and completion and success of each task will be given points. Any witch or wizard of any age will be allowed to enter this tournament."

Dumbledore did not look pleased at the notion that any student would be eligible to enter as he once again took foot at the dais.

"Remember that this tournament is not to be taken lightly, many have come forth before and perished in the events, I urge that only those with great ability and knowledge take part in the tournament itself, for once you are entered and chosen there is no turning back. Now the Triwizard Cup!"

Dumbledore then revealed the cup in all its glory as blue fire light up the cup itself.

Harry looked at Draco, "Everyone can enter are they bloody mad."

Draco shook his head before getting up, "Come on, time to show you the snake den."

Harry shrugged, "Been there before."

"When?"

"Long story that involves second year and a Polyjuice potion."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah long story, we'll get it to it another time."

The Slytherin students all walked down to the common room where Harry was informed that the password would be _oblivion._

The first-year students then all stood in the common room admiring it for the first time.

"All right listens up firstys. I'm Lucian Bole, a 7th year Slytherin Prefect. You have been sorted into the

House of Salazar Slytherin, the most noble house of them all. Here we respect 2 things, your cunning

and your ambitions. There are a couple rules that you need to follow while you are in this house."

Harry who couldn't care less just leaned against the wall behind him and folded his arms.

"Firstly, if you go anywhere go in pairs, out of all the houses we are the most disliked, we need to protect each other. Second, do not be late to any classes, we will have the prefects guide you to your classes in the first month as it can be confusing to navigate through the halls of the school. Third, if you are going to break the rules or play pranks do not get caught, losing points will not be tolerated and will be dealt with in house. Fourth anything within these walls of the common room stays in these walls. If you so much as breath a word to anyone outside our house or tell a professor who is not Professor Snape know that you will be punished. Last, you do not show any discourse outside of the common room. We must always show a united front outside. If you have a problem with someone settle it in here we have a dueling pit to settle any problems between housemates. Any questions?" Lucian then waited

"None? Then go to your rooms, each person ahs their own room and will have a nameplate on the door."

As the first years ran off Harry sighed getting ready to walk to his room before he was stopped.

"Flamel you get everything? I don't need you running your ego because daddy is famous you hear me." Lucian told him.

Harry stared at the older boy before scoffing.

"I assure you my ego will not be running wild, just leave me be and we'll get along just fine."

Draco couldn't help but groan at the response that Harry gave and knew what was going to happen.

Lucian who took offense walked forward.

"Look here you little shite, your father may be famous, but I don't give a rats as-"

Lucian was cut off by Harrys wand which was now positioned right under Lucians chin. Harry then looked at the older boy in the eye and told him in a calm voice.

"I'm going to tell you this once, keep out of my way or you will find it's a very small world when I am cross with you. I could kill you right now and I wouldn't even blink an eye. And before you need more clarification yes this is a threat. You get everything?"

Lucian gulped as the wand in Harrys hand sparked slightly itching at the chance to let loose.

Draco then came over and pushed Harry's arm down, "Come on Alexios no need to cause any trouble on your first night. I'll show you to your room."

Unbeknownst to Harry his eyes had started to glow faintly, and the green slightly bled through the contact lenses he had on which caught the eye of a certain blonde who was watching the scene unfold.

"Keep him in line Malfoy, or we'll have to teach him a lesson." Lucian told Draco who had gained his composure.

Harry then stopped again, "How about this Lucian, shut your mouth or I'll kick your teeth down your throat, and I'll shut it for you, merlin knows I don't need a bloody wand to kill you."

"Let us hope that it does not come to that shall we Mr. Flamel." A voice said from the entrance of the common room.

Harry looked over and saw Severus Snape in all his bat like glory.

"Professor what are you doing here?" Lucian asked nervously.

"I came to see if all the first years arrived safely it appears that they have. I must refrain you from committing any acts of violence at least on the first day Mr. Flamel, I would hate to see someone of your skill expelled on the first day." Snape said looking at Harry.

"I'll do my best sir." Harry said before walking off into the hallway where his room would be.

Draco nodded at Snape before following suit.

"What was that?" Draco asked furiously. "Do you want to make an enemy of everyone in the bloody house?"

Harry sighed as he took a seat in the chair in his room. "Not bad, it'll be nice having my own room for a change, a little small but I won't be in here much, so I guess that's okay."

Draco deadpanned, "You just threatened a 7th year Prefect and now you're going on about your room?"

"Yes, Draco because he was the reason that Arthur Weasley died. You know how hard it is to see the faces of the people who I killed or those who killed my friends. It took everything to not pull out my wand and start throwing hexes and curses left and right in the common room. I'm not here to make friends, I have a bloody job to do and a war to stop from ever happening."

Draco looked at Harry, "Look Potter I'm not saying I know what you've been through because from what it sounds like death is a hell of a lot better than what you've been through all this time. You have help now, not just from me but the Flamels as well, and we are going to stop what happened to us or damn well die trying."

Harry looked at Malfoy before chuckling. "Imagine telling yourself that we would be working together to stop Voldemort back at this age in our timeline."

"Bloody mad, I would have told you that you were bloody mad." Draco said smiling before he noticed something. "Your trunk isn't here yet odd."

"It's because I keep it on me at all times." Harry said pulling out his chest and enlarging it.

"You have to teach me how to do that sometime." Draco said.

"I will once we start training, by the way we start tomorrow morning at 4:30." Harry told Draco as he dug through his trunk.

"4:30? Well I haven't been able to sleep since getting here."

"I'll come and wake you up if you aren't up by then." Harry said.

"You won't be able to get in by the way. My room will be under wards." Draco told Harry.

Harry then looked up confused. "Why?"

Draco then sighed before getting into his explanation.

"It has to do with a tradition that's in Slytherin House, during the first week there's a hazing ritual where the older students will break into the rooms of the younger years and you know mess with them. Rules are nothing to cause permanent injury no going to the professor and you protect yourself."

"When the professors are told?"

"The students get punished, but Dumbledore and Snape let it go as its seen as tradition. The problem is that the last student who reported an incident ended up in the hospital win for a month." Draco said growing more worried by the darkening expression of Harrys face.

"Its why girls come in knowing complex ward schemes, to protect themselves. I know some so do other students, if your wards can hold off the older students then your safe, if not."

Harry had to close his eyes and breathe slowly to not let his anger get the best of him.

"It all makes sense; this house is a fucking breeding ground for the sick and twisted. This changes, it all changes now. For years they preyed on the weak but now they have a basilisk in the snake bit and I will make sure that they remember everything that they do wrong and the punishment they receive for it." Harry said wand snapping into his hand.

Draco gulped seeing the expression on Harrys face, he knew that things were going to change very quickly in this house and that those who were not ready to change were going to be dealt with swiftly.

"Do you need any help?" Draco asked nervously.

Harry shook his head as he began pulling out items from his trunk. "No get some rest, I'll wake you up tomorrow morning."

Draco nodded before walking back ton his own room, but not before looking back at Harry and determining that he would need to lock his room up well.

As he walked away he didn't notice the shimmer in the corner where someone had just heard the entire conversation between the two.

Harry got everything he needed before taking a seat again and pulling out the Marauders Map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry said as the map slowly came to life, but not as a whole map but more fragmented and out of place. His eyebrows furrowed as he groaned in frustration. Another thing not working properly great. He stood up and looked at his room before talking to himself.

"Always me, it's always me. Well no use in whinging Potter, lets get to work, Dobby!"


	5. Planning

Harry waited outside of Draco's room the next morning waiting for the boy to come out. With minute to spare before 4:30 he emerged from his room.

"I see you were unable to enter my room, were the wards too difficult for you to enter?" Draco asked smirking.

Harry shook his head before walking away, "Hardly, I broke through them in less than a minute, I just wanted to see if you would be up on your own."

Draco's smirked disappeared quickly off his face. "So where are we going?"

"Down to the lake, we need to be in shape physically before we can focus on spell casting and dueling."

"Wait, we're going to do physical exercise? Like the muggle way?" Draco asked incredulously.

Harry just nodded as they approached the edge of the lake. "Yes, because sometimes it's smarter to run then to fight back and you need to be in peak physical shape in order to get away, trust me I have a lot of experience with it. Come on, we're going to go for a run, to the Whomping Willow and back."

Draco just nodded numbly before he followed Harry as they jogged towards the tree and back.

After several hours of running and swimming the boys were back on the shore of the lake exhausted. Harry was in better shape than Malfoy but he was impressed that Malfoy was able to keep up for as long as he did.

"Come on get up and stretch or you're going to get cramps." Harry told Malfoy as he began stretching.

Malfoy groaned as he got up but followed along with Harrys actions.

"So we're going to do this every day?" Draco asked.

"Not every day, but I would like to do it at least 5 times a week, we have to be sure we're ready for anything that happens. We may have an idea of what will happen but not everything will be the same." Harry responded before drying himself and Malfoy with his wand.

'I don't get it, I know you're good without a wand hell I don't think there's anyone better, why do you keep using yours?" Draco asked.

"Because I still prefer it, I also want to keep it a secret, the more people that know I can do wand less magic the less of a surprise I can make with it when I may need it." Harry responded.

Draco nodded in understanding before noticing the wand holsters on Harry's wrists and leg.

"Remind me to order a holster, seems bloody useful to have."

Harry shook his head, "I have some spares in my trunk, I'll give you one of those."

Draco was about to thank Harry before the words were caught in his throat, the entire idea that they were able to talk without exchanging insults much less working together was astounding to him.

Before they could leave Hedwig came flying down towards them letter in hand. She landed on Harry's shoulder before nipping his ear affectionately.

Draco deadpanned, "Your owl, it made its way through as well?"

Harry shrugged, "Yeah not going to complain, considering I have a very loyal house elf who followed me as well. Anyways looks like Nicholas wrote me back.

_Dear Alexios,_

_Glad to hear that your first day has been going well, making friends I see. Your mother and I are good, working on some new potions requiring __**blood **__but Perenelle made me __**swear**__ not to make any crazy potions that would endanger our lives or home. She finally did manage to __**map **__out the required ingredients for a good soup. Anyways, remember your promise and learn lots._

\- _Regards, Father._

"Well that was a very subdued letter." Draco remarked.

Harry pulled out a small knife and poked his finger before dropping a little onto the parchment.

"It's cause it's hidden, we need to ensure that no one can read it. I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The letter then began to transform showing the true contents and amazing Malfoy.

_Harry,_

_I hope that you figured out the implied message behind the letter, if not oh well. Firstly I was able to secure the item from the Lestrange vault, the goblins were more than willing to give it up after hearing of the object and what it possessed also giving them a couple of my elixirs didn't hurt either. I also looked into the prisoner situation and it appears that the events are a little different. It appears that the prisoner in question was sent to Azkaban a full 5 months after Voldemort fell. He was sent there for murdering another wizard and appears to still be there at this current moment. If you need anything else please let me know. Nicholas._

The writing then changed to one a bit neater and more formal looking.

_Harry, I have looked into the ritual you described and was unable to find much, add to that another person from your world was able to follow through but as a ghost does complicate things. The wards should be something you can enhance but doing so discreetly will be hard. I find it hard to believe that the wards themselves would be weak as they are some of the strongest in the world and should also be sustained by so much ambient magic given off by the students. As for housing the prisoner unfortunately even if you were to secure an oath we will be unable to house him at our home, it would too risky to give up the location of our home. Remember to be safe, the Flamel name will give you certain protection but you will be a target to those looking to get to use._

\- _Perenell Flamel_

"You told them about me?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I need to know what type of ritual Voldemort used and you being here really threw things for a loop. Come on we should shower and get ready for our classes." Harry said as they walked up to the school.

As they were walking Harry sensed a spell coming towards them and pushed Malfoy to the ground before rolling and pulling his wand out which was sparking. He surveyed the area before seeing the area where the spells came from. He saw two girls dueling near the Beauxbaton Carriage and could see that they were in a practice duel. Judging by the fact that he could not hear any noises led Harry to believe that the girls were under a silencing charm. One of the girls seemed to notice Harrys wand out and waved her arms to call a stop to the duel lowering the silencing charms. They walked towards the boys as Malfoy was cursing under his breath and grumbling while Harry had to take himself out of combat mode. Harry then recognized one of the girls as Fleur Delacour but the other one a brunette he did not recognize.

"Are you alright, we are so sorry we did not think anyone would be out this early." The brunette said.

Draco huffed in annoyance, "That doesn't mean you should be firing spells off blindly."

Harry elbowed Draco in the ribs, "They didn't mean to, it's okay don't worry about it. My name is Alexios Flamel and this is Draco Malfoy."

"Flamel? As in Nicholas Flamel?" The brunette asked.

Harry sighed, "Yes here's the proof." As he flashed the heir ship ring to the girls.

"Wonder what would have happened if you hit one of the Flamels." Draco said under his breath but was heard by Fleur.

"We are truly sorry about that, my name is Fleur, and this is Aimee, we are from Beauxbaton." Fleur introduced herself and her friend.

Draco snorted, "I wonder what gave it away, the accent, the clothes or the bloody carriage."

Harry yet again elbowed Draco before turning to apologize to the girls. Fleur who was tired of the blonde's attitude decided to use her allure to show them a lesson. Harry picked up on it instantly and narrowed his eyes at the girl before noticing that Malfoy was under full control of the allure. With a sigh he smacked Malfoy in the back of the head.

"Oi." Malfoy exclaimed grabbing the back of his head. Harry who had smacked him out of pure instinct couldn't stop staring at his hand unaware that both Fleur and Aimee were staring at him shocked that he had been unaffected by the allure.

Harry then felt a rush of emotions has his façade began to break a little and quickly put on his cold face, "It was nice meeting you both, come on Draco time to go." Harry said dragging along the Malfoy heir.

Harry rushed his way into the castle before leaning against the wall inside the door trying to catch his breathe. Memories and emotions surged through Harry from the times he would hit Ron so that he wouldn't continually stare at Fleur in the Burrow.

"Hey you okay?" Draco asked concern laced in his voice as well as confusion.

"Yeah, I just yeah. Memories just need some time don't worry." Harry said slowly gaining his composure again.

Malfoy looked at him concerned thinking again about what his old school rival had been through and couldn't help but wonder if he was in a stable mental state.

"Come on let's head back to the common room." Harry said regaining his composure and heading towards the stairs before turning around walking back towards the dungeons, "Old habits."

**-Line Break-**

Fleur was shocked, not only had she just met the Flamel Heir, but he also appeared to be immune to her allure.

"That was the heir to Nicholas Flamel? I cannot believe we met the heir to the Flamels, and he is immune to your allure." Aimee said excitedly.

Fleur shrugged, "It was a fluke."

"Fluke or not he is handsome." Aimee said, "Come we must tell the others."

Fleur was confused and angry, she needed to know more about Alexios Flamel, the boy was powerful and immune to her allure it appeared. She needed more information on the boy and information is something that she would get, no matter what it took.

**-Line Break-**

Harry walked out of his room and waited outside of Draco's room door. As Draco left Harry threw something at him.

"Here use this with great care, it belonged to one of the few people I trusted near the end of the war. He died valiantly, don't make me regret giving it to you."

Draco looked at the holster then to Harry before nodding and putting on the holster.

"Before I forget, the room of Alexios Flamel is at the end of the hall." Harry told Draco whose eyes widened when a door appeared at the end of the hallway.

"A fidelius? You put your room under a bloody fidelius?" Draco asked amazed at the spell. Draco knew that casting one took immense power and was amazed at how much power Harry seemed to possess. "Whose your secret keeper?" Draco asked.

Harry chuckled, "Dobby."

Instantly the small house elf appeared next to Harry smiling before noticing Malfoy and getting ready to cast a spell at the boy.

"No Dobby, he's friendly for now." Harry said calming down the house elf.

Draco looked at the house elf with shock, "Wait you how."

"Close your mouth Malfoy flies are gonna fly in." Harry said laughing before nodding at Dobby who popped away again not before giving Draco a glare. "Come on lets go out to the common room, you don't want to miss this."

As they walked to the common room they could hear a bunch of students talking and gathered looking down the hall of dormitories of the younger year students.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"A bunch of the older students are all stunned and have words tattooed on their foreheads. Looks like they were attempting to get into the rooms of the younger years." A dark haired student responded. He then looked at Harry, "Pardon my name is Blaise Zabini."

"Alexios Flamel, nice to meet you." Harry responded.

"Can't believe you're actually here." A girl said aloud.

"Well believe it Ms.?" Harry finished not knowing the girls name.

"Davies, Tracy Davies."

"Nice to meet you as well. Alexios Flamel."

"Oh so they get your name?" A voice said from behind him. Harry turned to see Daphne Greengrass staring at him arms crossed.

He shrugged, "They said hello first and gave me their names."

Daphne sighed, "Daphne Greengrass." Daphne introduced sticking out her hand.

"Alexios Flamel." Harry said shaking her hand.

At that moment Dumbledore and Snape walked into the common room followed by Professor Babbling. Professor Babbling began examining the students while Dumbledore attempted to revive the stunned students but to no avail.

"Headmaster you may want to come here, it appears whoever placed these runes used runes which I have seen in only a few locations notably Gringrotts." Babbling told the Headmaster with a smile on her face.

"What does these runes do and why are we unable to revive the students." Snape asked in annoyance.

"Simple, they aren't stunned at least not in the traditional sense. These wards are amazing, you see they are made to only effect those who enter a room with ill intent. There is a reason that we are able to enter the room without any problem because we have pure intentions. The same cannot be said for these students. The markings on their foreheads will disappear with time over the day but it appears that there is no way to remove them." Babbling said who could barely keep her excitement about the ward schemes she discovered.

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Will the students wake up? It appears that breakfast will be coming up and I would like to ensure that my studne-"

Snape was interrupted by one of the stunned 7th years bolting up and getting into a fighting stance before making strange noises similar to a chicken.

"Mr. Clark whatever you are doing I would recommend you stop this foolishness and pull yourself tog-" Snape was once again cut off as the 7th year leaped into the air and kicked Snap square in the nose.

Chaos then erupted as the other students all got up and began to fight each other making the same chicken noises the other student was earlier. The student unaffected couldn't help but watch as Snape was on the ground clutching his nose and Dumbledore attempted to restore order all the while chicken noises and laughter from the students filled the common room. Then in an instant the chaos stopped as the students were dropped from the runes that caused them to act in the manner that they had.

"What's going on?" Lucian Bole asked looking around seeing a furious Snape on the floor clutching a now bleeding nose, Professor Dumbledore who looked confused as to what had just happened and a plethora of younger year students laughing at him.

"Detention for all of you 50 points each from Slytherin." Snape yelled out before storming out of the common room.

Harry couldn't help but smirk slightly at the chaos he inflicted. Something that was not missed by Daphne. He took another look before walking towards the common room exit.

"Hey where are you going?" Daphne asked.

"No point in staying here, gonna grab some breakfast." He said exiting the room followed by Draco.

**-Line Break-**

"Bloody brilliant that was. Why chicken noises though?" Draco asked.

"It's from an old muggle movie, there was a man who fought and he made those noises whenever he attacked." Harry responded with a shrug.

As they ate he saw Snape with a now healed nose walking towards him, his face in scowl.

"Mr. Flamel the headmaster request your presence in his office once you are finished with your meal. The password is Werther's Originals."

Harry sighed before looking up at the staff table to see that Dumbledore had already left.

Getting up he grabbed his bag before Malfoy looked at him. "Need help getting to the office?'

"I should be fine, I'll meet you in our first class." Harry responded before heading off to the Headmasters office.

Harry braced himself before entering not knowing what to expect from this meeting, he was tense and was ready at any time to draw his wand. He did have to remind himself that this was not the same Dumbledore from his world and perhaps he was better more attentive. As he entered he noticed the office was empty safe for Fawkes who sat on his perch. Harry never knew what happened to the Phoenix after Dumbledore had passed, but had hoped that the bird was able to live freely. He walked up to the bird which watched him with curiosity.

"Hello." Harry said softly.

Fawkes trilled happily in response to Harry who couldn't help but smile and admire the beautiful bird in front of him.

"I see you have met Fawkes, wonderful bird saved my life multiple times."

"He is beautiful Professor, did he have his burning day recently?" Harry asked curiously.

"A very astute observation Mr. Flamel he had it approximately a month ago. Please have a seat." Dumbledore motioned towards the chair in front of his desk and he himself took a seat.

Harry sat down and looked the professor in the eye.

"I have merely called you here to see how you are and how you have been finding the school. I also hoped to ask some question." Dumbledore asked.

"Good it is beautiful the school itself and it appears that my parents have chosen a good time to enroll me as the TriWizard Tournament will help me branch out to more than just the students at Hogwarts. What question did you have in mind." Harry stated.

"How long have you been living with the Flamels?" Dumbledore asked very bluntly.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you asking about that?" Harry responded.

"There are a multitude of reasons, chief among them being that I have known the Flamels for a very long time, near half a century. I knew Nicholas to take apprentices from time to time, but an heir that was certainly shocking and a first. Being close with them I am sure to have known about any pregnancy which leads me to believe that you were adopted, so naturally when I received the owl I was curious." Dumbledore stated simply.

Harry nodded, "I have been living with the Flamels for a while now." He now knew he was in a game of wits with Dumbledore, he needed to answer the old man's questions vaguely enough to not draw suspicion but needed answers to not put himself into a corner.

Dumbledore observed Harry carefully before responding, "From your accent I can see that you were born in England and your age gives me a good idea of when you were born. I do believe that your family may have been killed during the first rise of the Dark Lord. Leading you to be placed in an orphanage. I do however find it hard that the Flamels were able to track you down, I make it an effort to keep an eye on muggle papers for any odd occurrences which may be signs of accidental magic."

Harrys face darkened as memories of being placed with the Dursleys surfaced, being in an orphanage would have been much better than with the Dursleys.

"I wasn't in an orphanage if that was supposed to be a question, they found me with some extended relatives. They knew I was magical and hated me for it, they were muggles and found any sort of magic was unnatural and punished me for it. Imagine Professor a young boy with no knowledge of his heritage or even to control his powers being punished. I was treated as a nuisance, as something that didn't exist. My experience with them was less than pleasant.

Dumbledore looked at Harry sadly knowing the meaning behind the words, the boy was abused and multiple times at that all because he was a wizard and had no control over his magic at a young age.

"Luckily Nicholas and Perenelle found me and helped me in more ways than one. I was cared for under their eye and trained, they also passed on any knowledge they could and when the time came saw fit to name me their heir and officially adopt me."

Dumbledore looked at the boy in front of him with great curiosity. "If you don't mind me asking, what was your name before the Flamels took you in? I could help look into your family history for you."

Harry shook his head, "I prefer keeping that to myself Professor."

"You have no interest in your lineage?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor is freak a common last name in the wizarding world?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked at Harry confused.

"That was what I was called for nearly half my life professor, these aren't exactly the easiest memories to think about so if you would drop this line of question I would greatly appreciate it."

"I apologize for prying Mr. Flamel, I did not mean to bring up any sore memories and make you feel uncomfortable." Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry was surprised as he could feel what at least seemed like genuine remorse from Dumbledore.

"I am still surprised that I did not know about your existence, we have been friends for years and I figured they would have trusted me with that information." Dumbledore said aloud.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Professor tell me do the Flamels know all of your secrets?"

Dumbledore looked at harry confused, "Whatever do you mean Mr. Flamel?"

"Secrets Professor we all have them, secrets we will take to our graves ensuring that no one else will know. What I am surprised about though is their willingness to let me attend Hogwarts." Harry said flatly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I mean look at the last item they left in your care; it was destroyed in less than a year." Harry said looking at Dumbledore pointedly who couldn't help but flinch at Harry's harsh but true words.

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back into his chair, "It was with great regret that the stone was destroyed, and it was entirely my fault. Had I been more careful the stone would be safe and back in their hands."

Harry yet again was surprised by how sincere Dumbledore sounded and couldn't help but feel maybe this Dumbledore was different compared to the one on his world. "Well I will admit, you are admitting your own faults and acknowledging that you messed up is a start."

Dumbledore then sat up again looking at Harry curiously. "You seem rather unconcerned at the loss of the stone, forgive me for commenting but it strikes me as odd."

He then knew that one of the biggest points of contention between Nicholas and Perenelle was coming to light, whether or not to tell Dumbledore the truth about the stone.

"Well I'm not entirely sure why I should be worked up over it professor, it does take a long time to make but it is not exactly difficult to make one." Harry said.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with confusion and slight concern, "I am aware of how long it takes, but even with the knowledge of making the stone passed to you, it would still be a great loss if both Nicholas and Perenelle pass away."

It was then that Harry knew Dumbledore was fishing, trying to see if Harry knew how to make another stone but hiding it with another question masked over top, genius Harry had to admit and most likely would have gotten the answer out of most people, but Harry was well aware of Dumbledore's tricks and knew how to deal with them.

"I'm not sure what you mean by loss? I was unaware that they were expecting to pass." Harry said nonchalantly.

Dumbledore couldn't help but feel a surge of anger at the dismissal that 2 of his closest friends would have so little care shown from their adoptive child.

"The stone was destroyed therefore they do not have the essential ingredient to make the elixir anymore." Dumbledore said slowly.

Harry couldn't help but snort, "Professor do you really believe that the stone they gave you was their only one? Think about it, a stone that can grant someone eternal life. Nicholas is smart and knew once word got out there would be attempts to take his work and obviously had more made in reserve."

Dumbledore's mouth dropped, "He said he only ever made one."

"Yes, and what's the best way to hide something, to make people believe it doesn't exist."

Dumbledore looked at Harry with surprise, "I don't understand Nicholas not only made more but has kept it a secret from me, we have been friends for more then half a century."

Harry then glared at the headmaster feeling his anger rise, "Yes he is your friend which is why he let you use one of the stones, and what happened to that stone professor? It was destroyed while in your care. As I said before everyone has their secrets, you are lucky to be learning another one of theirs now."

Dumbledore looked at the boy in front of him before sighing and taking off his glasses. "Mr. Flamel, it appears I owe Nicholas, Perenelle and you an apology. For years I have found myself in the pursuit of greater knowledge, but in that quest I have also alienated many people and hurt those closest to me. It was never my intention for the stone to be destroyed in the manner it was, and for that you have my apologies. I will also be contacting them today to extend another apology as well. I know you may look at my faults and judge me, but I assure you that they do come with the best intentions."

Harry looked at the professor inwardly he was shocked, this Dumbledore admitted his mistakes openly and showed more emotion and care towards those around him.

"Professor, I have made more mistakes then any man women and child in history, I know what you mean. I find the best we can do is hope to atone for our mistakes and attempt to move on."

Dumbledore looked at Harry before nodding, "I believe that I have kept you long enough, 4th year Slytherins should be in Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall. If you need anything Mr. Flamel do not hesitate to ask."

Harry nodded before getting up, "Thank you Professor, and thank you for allowing me to join Hogwarts."

As Harry approached the door Dumbledore spoke up.

"Mr. Flamel, can we be sure that nothing like this morning will happen again?"

Harry couldn't help but smirk, "There won't be any issues if those who enter have a pure intention."

Melissa Potter was sitting in the Transfiguration classroom listening to Professor McGonagall review material from the year before when the door to the classroom opened and Alexios Flamel strolled in looking lost in thought.

"Mr. Flamel, that will be 5 points from Slytherin for your tardiness." McGonagall stated waiting for the boy to find a seat.

Melissa could tell that Alexios was already irked by the Professor.

"Mr. Flamel would you like me to transfigure you into a map so that you may find a seat as well?" McGonagall said noticing that he had not moved.

She then noticed that Flamels eyes started to glow faintly, but instead of purple she could see green coming form his eyes.

"Firstly Professor, I was held up by the Headmaster so you can take it up with him as to why I was late, and I feel that the deduction of points is completely unwarranted consider the circumstances of why I arrived alter. Secondly I was told that transfiguration was used as a form of punishment, so I do feel that turning me into a map isn't the way to go." Alexios responded coldly and walked past her to a seat next to Malfoy whose jaw was dropped. As Flamel sat next to Malfoy he smacked Draco under the jaw forcefully closing it for him.

The class was shocked, they had never heard anyone speak to a Professor they way Alexios had. McGonagall herself seemed shocked before she shook herself out of her stupor and resumed talking to the class.

Melissa looked over at Flamel who was just looking at McGonagall looking bored.

As McGonagall was going on about what they would be learning Harry was deep in thought about where he could hide a fugitive from not only the Aurors but Voldemort himself. It needed to be somewhere secure and well hidden, a place Harry could easily access but no one else could. Then like a truck it hit him; he knew where to go. McGonagall then gave the class a task of turning a rock into various objects listed on the board. Harry looked at the board before snapping his wand into his hand and swiftly changing the objects and finishing within a minute.

McGonagall who looked around the room saw students grouping together and some pulling out their books from the previous year in order to complete the task given. As she looked over to Alexios Flamel she was shocked to see the boy had his wand in his hand and changed each object without any hassle before snapping his wand back into place on his wand holster. The fact that he had one finished the assigned task in less then a minute shocked McGonagall but he had also done it wordlessly then second thing was him owning a wand holster, it was rare to see anyone having one of those but for his age, almost unheard of. The next thing she noticed was Draco Malfoy had a wand holster on as well and was transfiguring the objects in front of him as well, albeit slower and he still had to say the incantations. She couldn't help but walk over to them.

"Mr. Flamel, Mr. Malfoy very impressive, since you have already finished the task at hand you are free from any homework take the rest of the class to either work some more on the spell or relax until the end of class. Also Mr. Flamel if you could stay after class is dismissed I would like to speak to you as well."

Alexios nodded before putting away the rock and leaning back into his chair.

"So what did Dumbledore want?" Malfoy asked Harry in a low voice.

"Nothing just wanted to say hello and had some question regarding my origins, stuff we had anticipated." Harry responded.

"Hm, well here's the class schedule, we have History of Magic after this." Draco told Harry handing him his schedule.

Harry looked it over before asking, "Is it still taught by Binns?"

"Yup."

"Okay I'm not going to it, not reason for me to go and take a nap when I have things to do."

"You're going to get points deducted." Draco said looking at him worriedly.

"I'll get a note signed by Nicholas and Perenelle, they'll understand, I'm here to social not learn about goblin rebellions and other nonsense. If it was interesting I would go."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to look for something, it was here on our old world and I need to see if it's here now."

"I'm coming with you."

"Figured you would, and I am going to assume nothing I say will stop you?" Harry asked.

"Nope."

"Fine wait for me outside after I'm done talking to McGonagall."

Draco nodded in response.

Harry then looked around the class, he could see some students were slowly making their way through the instructions while other were almost done. He then laid eyes on the table with Hermione and saw that she had just finished the last transfiguration and smiled to himself. He remembered the times when he saw her like that and felt a tug in his chest, he looked at the person next to her and froze. Melissa Potter had also just finished her last spell and smiled at Hermione who gave her a high five then she looked up and made eye contact with him and it felt as if the world froze. He could sense something in the air, and felt a pull towards her from his magical core, it was as if both cores recognized each other and were trying to connect again. Suddenly the wand in Melissa's hand began to spark forcing her eyes to leave his breaking the connection. Harry shook his head,

"Are you alright Ms. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked walking over to her.

She shook her head, "I'm alright Professor not sure what happened there." Melissa responded before looking over to Alexios to see his back was to her now.

The rest of class went by quickly for Harry as now he had a task to do and as class was dismissed he nodded to Malfoy before walking up to McGonagall's desk who motioned to the chair in front of the desk as she took a seat in the one behind the desk.

"Mr. Flamel, I could see that you were not lying about your skills, not only are you advanced but to be able to do the spells nonverbally was most impressive." McGonagall said looking at him with interest.

Harry merely nodded, "Thank you Professor."

"However, your attitude at the start of class left a lot to be desired."

"I understand Professor, but had you made an effort to understand why I was late I would have been more understanding. I do apologise for the way I confronted and challenged you in front of the class, as I know that it should have been handled better on my end as well." Harry responded.

McGonagall looked at Harry before nodding, "You have my apologies as well Mr. Flamel, you are right, I should have inquired about your tardiness instead of blindly removing points. I hope that we can move past this incident as I look forward to having someone of your skill in my class and will give you more advanced work to do."

Harry couldn't help but smile, "I look forward to it Professor, I'll take my leave now as I don't want to be late to another class and for it to spread to other staff members that I'm always late."

"Of course, Mr. Flamel have a good rest of the day." McGonagall said nodding as he left the class, and only after the door was closed she couldn't help but smile, she may have found a new favorite student.

As Melissa, Hermione and Neville left Transfiguration they passed Draco Malfoy who seemed to be waiting for Alexios. Draco and Melissa made eye contact.

"Potter, Granger, Longbottom." Draco greeted with a slight nod.

The others nodded back and walked away.

"That was Malfoy right." Neville asked confused.

"Yeah, why was he being, not like Malfoy." Hermione said confused.

"I don't know but maybe he's changed and won't be a pain the ass this year." Melissa said shrugging.

"Who knows, can we talk about his friend Alexios though, he finished the tasks in less time it took me to take out my textbook." Neville remarked.

"He's rude, the way he talked back to McGonagall was so disrespectful." Hermione admonished.

Melissa just shook her head, "He had a point Hermione, she never to ask and if it's true that he was talking to Dumbledore he has a legitimate excuse."

"Still he didn't have to talk back to her like that." Hermione grumbled.

"Calm down Hermione she's talking to him now, for us we have to go to Charms, lets go!" Neville said leading the way to the charms class.

As Harry exited the classroom he noticed Malfoy waiting for him.

"What did that old biddy want?"

"Come on, let's get to the Chamber I need to explore it before next period."

"Yeah herbology with the Ravens, not exactly a fun class." Draco responded.

As they entered the bathroom where the entrance was located Draco looked around confused.

"I'm confused, you said we were going to the Chamber."

Harry looked around and pulled out his wand casting various revealing charms to see the spell that Dumbledore had placed on the entrance.

"This is the entrance, and it appears that Dumbledore has it warded to stop people from entering the chamber." Harry said his face scrunching in concentration.

"I'm assuming your taking down said wards right now?" Draco asked.

"Yup so I could do with some silence unless you want the wards to blow up in our face." Harry snipped back at Draco.

After several minutes Harry sighed and rubbed his face, "I'll give the old man credit he can set up some damn good ward schemes, nothing like the ones in Gringotts but still good."

Draco looked at Harry in disbelief, it was the first time hearing that he had attempted to break into Gringotts.

Harry then looked at the sink before speaking in Parseltounge to open the Chamber.

Draco's eyes widened as the sink moved making way to a tunnel that led downwards.

"Here's the entrance." Harry presented. "How far down do you think it is?"

Draco looked at Harry then to the entrance. "Not sure how should we test?"

Harry shrugged, "I think I have an idea."

"What did you have in mi-" Draco was cut off as he was pushed by Harry from behind. The girly shrieking put a smile onto Harry's face as he heard the other boy land roughly.

"About 120 feet." Harry said to himself before attempting to slide down himself. When he reached the bottom, he was met with the disgusted face of Draco Malfoy who was just getting up.

"That was fun." Harry said smiling cheekily at Draco.

"Do that again and I will hex you." Draco said in response glaring at Harry.

"Come on, we got stuff to look for." Harry said leading the way into the chamber.

As they walked Harry couldn't help but notice some difference, like there being no giant snake skin and the fact that there was no rubble from a cave in which had to mean that the same events didn't take place her like they did in his world. As they approached the main chamber Harry couldn't help but tense up a little not knowing what to expect. When they entered the chamber, Draco was shocked to see the body of the large Basilisk in front of him.

'That's it, is the same as the one you killed?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry got closer and examined the head noticing where there seemed to be a stab wound. "Yeah looks like it. Stabbed the ruddy thing right through its head same way I did."

Draco couldn't help but shake his head in wonder and what the boy in front of him had been through while they were in school.

"I'm going to look around, stay here and don't wander off, I'm not sure how large the Chamber actually is and I don't need you getting lost in here." Harry told Draco before heading into the mouth of Salazar Slytherin.

Draco nodded before going to inspect the gigantic basilisk in front of him.

Harry entered the chamber looking around, despite housing a gigantic snake for centuries it was in relatively good condition, good enough for someone to stay in and recover from Azkaban.

"Dobby!" Harry called out hoping that the elf was able to come down to the chamber. To his pleasant surprise the elf appeared grinning happily.

"How can I help you my friend." Dobby asked.

"I need you to prepare this area for a guest, if everything goes to plan tonight I break out Regulus Black from Azkaban. Make sure there is a bed as well as any essentials he will need. I plan on getting Kreacher for anything else he may need but for now if you could get basics that would be great."

Dobby nodded before pooping away.

"You're going to Azkaban tonight?" Draco asked incredulously.

Harry nodded, "Yeah I need to move quickly and if the information Dobby heard was true it appears that there may be a breakout attempt there tonight. Not sure which Death Eaters for sure but it appears that the Carrow Twins and Yaxley will be there. I believe it's time to start chopping off the heads of Voldemort's followers."

"Azkaban, your bloody mad hardly anyone can escape but you're planning on breaking in fighting and killing some Death Eaters and leaving with a prisoner? How do you plan on doing that?"

"Simple I have a plan and the tools I need to make sure I can be in and out fairly quickly." Harry responded.

Draco looked at him, "I'm going too."

Harry shook his head vehemently. "No, you aren't. You wouldn't last a second against them in a proper duel much less 3 of them."

"You really think I'm going to leave you alone on this, I told you I'm here to fight with you and help you. You can't do this all alone and you know it. You aren't used to your body yet and you may need someone to watch your back."

"Do you really think I would trust you to watch my back Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco looked Harry dead in the eye, "Considering the list of people that you can trust is small at the moment, yes I do believe that you would trust me, much like I would trust you."

Harry started at Malfoy before sighing, 'Why couldn't you be like the Malfoy I knew, not this one that's nice and actually makes sense."

Draco looked down, "Because that Malfoy was killed for nothing.

Harry shook his head, "Fine you're coming with me, but you better not be a useless as you used to be with a wand. Come on we need to head out now, we got to get to herbology."

As they approached the entrance they were faced with the conundrum of attempting to get out of chamber. When Draco wasn't looking harry tried to flame out of the chamber and ended up back in the bathroom surprising himself the fact that he was able to flame in school grounds. He then decided that the screaming from Malfoy was just as enjoyable when he decided to summon the blonde back up the tunnel instead of flaming down and grabbing him.

**-Line Break-**

Daphne Greengrass looked around the classroom frustrated, she had been meaning to speak to Alexios Flamel after this morning but had been unable to because he had been asked to see the headmaster, she then noticed that he was absent from History of Magic along with Malfoy and yet again grew frustrated at the missing boy. It didn't help that Tracy had already seemed to figure out Daphne's interest in the boy and considering that she had not shown any interest in a boy thus far, the teasing began. As they waited to get into the class, Alexios and Draco arrived, talking quietly amongst themselves. Daphne looked at them curiously before Draco noticed her and nodded his head in her direction catching the attention of Alexios who looked at Daphne curiously before nodding politely at her. As they entered the room Daphne couldn't help but look over at he boy who seemed bored but was doing the assigned work given to them by Professor Sprout, she knew she needed to talk to him and hoped to catch him on the way out of class. As they were finally leaving class she matched pace with both Malfoy and Flamel who looked at her curiously.

"Flamel meet me in the classroom next the great hall in a hour." Daphne said before walking away and joining Tracey and Blaise.

Harry looked at Draco with a confused expression and only received a confused look back. As they ate lunch they couldn't help but talk about what Daphne may want to talk about.

"Remember she's from a Ancient Pureblood house, her family isn't dark though, they've remained neutral for centuries. I don't think this is a political move, but you can never be too sure. She's also the smartest snake here, she'll pick up things that you never intended for her to know." Draco gave Harry a basic run down.

Harry nodded while polishing off his lunch and looking to see where Daphne had previously been sitting to notice she had already gone. He loked over to the entrance and saw her walking out of the hall. Harry looked at Draco and nodded before getting up himself.

"Wait." Draco called out quietly.

Harry looked down at Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Don't kill her." Draco said looking slightly concerned.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes, "No promises."

Harry entered the classroom and saw Daphne Greengrass leaning against a table at the far side of the room. A brief scan before entering showed that she was alone in the room and was being honest, at least about that part, also it appeared there were no listening charms or anything of that nature installed which quelled any fear he had. He slowly walked forward and had is wand out instantly when Daphne had raised hers. The look of shock on her face quickly morphed to anger.

"I'm not going to curse you Flamel, I just want to ensure we aren't interrupted or heard." Daphne said walking past him and casting various charms on the door.

"You know if you wanted to get me alone to snog me there are better places then right next tto the great hall." Harry responded flatly.

"Please Flamel, you could hardly keep up." Daphne snipped back.

"Oh, would you like to put that to a test?" Harry asked smirking at the now blushing girl.

"Unfortunately for you I have a more serious matter to discuss with you, it involves what happened in the common room this morning." Daphne said placing herself back at the spot she was before.

"I'm confused as to where you are going with this." Harry asked feigning confusion.

"Please Flamel if anyone had been more preceptive the signs were all there, the smirking when seeing the students, the look of pride when Babbling was unable to disarm your wards, and your complete lack of shock when they all started to assault each other. Let's not forget that your room was left completely untouched. I know that Lucian wanted to go after you personally after you very publicly threatened him in the common room." Daphne retorted.

Harry started at the girl before smiling a little, "I can assure you Ms. Greengrass that I was not the only smirking this morning at the failure of our so-called superiors. Secondly a look of pride, you hardly know me, and I can assure you one thing a look of pride is something I rarely show, I don't have much to be proud of in my life. After the first kick I figured things would get crazier so no I was not surprised by the melee and last, maybe he was just unable to find my room?"

Daphne looked at the boy in front of her trying not to show any emotion and repositioned herself to show off some of her more ample aspects, if it meant distracting him and throwing him off his game then she would do whatever it took. "Last night, I know that they were looking for your room but went rambling on about not being able to find it, and now that I think about it I can't seem to remember where your room is either." Daphne remarked growing ever more frustrated at her lack of being able to remember where the boys room was.

Harry looked on in interest, he had only heard about the effects the fidelius charm but to see it in action was sight to behold, he could hardly contain his laughter. Which only seemed to draw Daphne's ire.

"This isn't funny Flamel, aligning yourself with Malfoy was smart, but not even he can protect you."

Harry chuckled, "Do you really believe I sought out Malfoy of all people for protection? Why don't you go ask him yourself and see what he says. I assure you Malfoy has changed, even if its only been one day but it must be clear to you. Some people don't always have the same intentions and motivations that you may assume they have."

Daphne shook her head, "Regardless, the seniors don't like to be challenged the fact that you did it publicly last night means that you have a target painted on your back. "

Harry snorted, "They would hardly be the first or the last."

"Yes, but this time you won't just be able to use the Flamel name, your parents won't be able to save you." Daphne responded hotly, but as soon as the words left her mouth she left herself regretting it. It was as if the temperature in the room had dropped significantly and the look of anger shown on his face scared daphne slightly. It was at this moment Daphne knew whatever plan she had of asking him for help had gone out the window and she needed to improvise fast.

"I am only going to say this once Ms. Greengrass, what is it that you want, because if you plan on wasting more of my time I have other things that I need to attend to."

"I need assistance with warding my sisters' room." Daphne said quietly.

Harry looked at her in disbelief, "That's it? That's all you wanted; you couldn't have asked me normally?"

Daphne looked up in anger, "Would it have made a difference you arrogant sod, I figured you wouldn't want to be known for helping the firsties and tried to ask you discreetly."

Harry started at her in disbelief before conjuring a chair and sitting down. He then conjured one for Daphne a little closer to where he was sitting.

"Sit down Greengrass." Harry said gesturing to the chair.

"I will stand thank you very mu-"

"Damn it Greengrass if you want my bloody help sit the fuck down." Harry nearly yelled.

Daphne froze staring at Alexios shocked, no one ever spoke to her that way before but oddly she found herself sitting.

"Why aren't you able to ward her room for her?" Harry asked her.

"Truthfully, I share a room with Tracey Davis, she knows the wards and not me. We take turns every night staying up and keeping watch and have been doing so since first year. Unfortunately, Tracey isn't capable of doing to two rooms and holding them at once. I am Heiress to House Greengrass and that means many of the pureblood buffoons find me as attractive prey, a prize of sorts. My sister Astoria has none of those connections she's as innocent and kind as anyone could be and does not deserve to be in the Slytherin house."

Harry looked at her confused, "Then why was she sorted into Slytherin?"

"My family ahs always come from Slytherin, she told me that she was originally going to be sorted into Ravenclaw but asked to be sorted into Slytherin which I did not know was even possible." Daphne admitted.

Harry couldn't help but tot think to his first sorting, convincing the hat to sort him into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.

"The upper years will try to get to her now, especially that she is in 3rd year, and with me being protected it will put a target on her back especially to get back at me." Daphne said.

Harry looked down and could feel the anger rising in him again, he could not believe how the teachers could let stuff like this pass and not do anything to resolve the issue or even try to fix it. He now knew that he would do whatever it took to right the wrongs within Slytherin house. "I'll deal with it." Harry said simply before standing.

Daphne looked at Harry shocked, "I beg your pardon?"

"I'll deal with the situation Greengrass, don't worry about your sister and yourself for that matter, you will both be protected." Harry remarked walking towards the door.

Daphne stood up abruptly. "Wait, what would you ask for in compensation? I will do anything, and I mean anything to keep my sister safe."

Harry merely quirked an eyebrow. "Compensation? I don't need any compensation, just seeing you say that shows me how worried you are. I will handle this Ms. Greengrass rest easy."

Harry then pulled the door open breaking whatever charms held the door closed.

As soon as the door was shut Daphne let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding before pondering something interesting she had noticed. She had thought she initially saw it during Transfigurations when he had first arrived late but thought it was just the trick of the light, but in the classroom now she saw it again. A strange green glow emitting form Flamels eyes, almost as if they were burning in response to his emotions. The next frustrating thing was his complete dismissal of compensation especially those of the physical variety. She was not joking when she said anything and was willing to even sleep with the boy, but his complete disregard of her offer had shocked her and disappointed her. Was she simply not good enough? She looked down at her chest before huffing and deciding to get going to her next class, it seemed the mystery of Alexios Flamel only grew.


	6. Just a Break Out

Harry walked out of the classroom and instead of heading to Charms he decided that he needed some fresh air. He was surprised that Daphne had been able to piece everything together so quickly. He knew that he now needed to be more careful. The girl already knew too much and he couldn't let her get any closer. This wasn't because he wasn't interested in the opposite sex, he might not have had the most experience in his world but that didn't mean he couldn't pick up on the subtle flirting she had used. She was attractive, and she knew how to use her beauty to her advantage. He knew that she was doing all this to protect her sister, but he couldn't believe that she was willing to go that far to protect her. He couldn't help but be impressed by the girl.

'She is pretty. Smart as well.' Harry thought to himself

If everything went to plan, he could start to dismantle Voldemort's attempt at resurrection. He had skipped dinner as he had stuff to plan and deal with so had no time to eat. Draco who was speaking with Pansy noticed him entering and got up and walked with him to Harry's room.

Harry noticed that Draco was fidgeting and seemed nervous, "What's wrong Malfoy."

"You didn't kill her, did you?" Draco asked nervously.

Harry raised an eyebrow looking at Draco with confusion.

"Greengrass, I haven't seen her since you went to the classroom with her, she isn't dead, is she?" Draco asked.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes, "No she isn't dead."

"What did she want to talk about?" Draco asked curiously.

'She asked me to set up the same ward scheme on her sisters' room, she heard some of the older years talking about her sister and wanted her protected. She was able to figure out that it was me this morning." Harry said pulling out his trunk.

"How was she able to figure it out?" Draco asked surprised.

"When she laid out the points it was actually pretty clear to see, I'm not surprised that others haven't figured it out." Harry responded while shrugging and heading down into his trunk.

"Hm, are we still on for tonight?" Draco asked, before he was struck in the face with a boot. "Bloody hell what was that for?"

"Shut up, you haven't out up any spells to stop people from hearing you. Granted no one will be able to because the room is under fidelious but still be careful with what you say. Try that on, I got to find some more stuff for you to wear." Harry said throwing up more articles of armor for Draco to try on.

"Is this made out of dragonhide?" Draco asked in awe of the material in his hands.

"Yup we had it made during the war; we had a bunch of sets made since 6th year of school." Harry said before climbing out wearing a full set.

He looked over at Draco who had just finished putting on the armor. "How does it fit?"

Draco looked at himself shaking himself a little to get used to the articles of clothing on him.

"It's loose around the chest and hips, but apart from that fits alright." Draco responded unaware of the smile on Harrys face. Draco then turned and looked at Harry who couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "What's so funny?"

"What would you do, if I told you that the armor, you're wearing belonged to someone you knew." Harry asked.

"Well I figured it would belong to someone, was it Weasley's?"

Harry shook his head, "That was made for Hermione when she was 17, makes sense considering the whole chest and hips thing."

Draco's jaw dropped, "This was made for a bloody girl?"

"Look Draco you aren't exactly filled out, and it was the closest thing I had in your size, if you want to go in there without anything be my guest, but the armor will protect you."

"Wait what is that?" Draco asked noticing Harry strap something onto his thigh, a black object that looked very strange.

"This is a muggle weapon known as a gun, I picked one up near the end of the war last year, bloody useful to have. Spells can't block it and for the most part they kill quickly. I do find it very uncivilized though." Harry admitted covering the gun with his cloak.

It was then that Draco noticed the knives on the armour as well as some other weapons that looked to be crudely made.

"You learn to make use of whatever you can while on the run. We quickly found that spell fire was good to use but use a more muggle way of fighting was more beneficial. Wait out in the common room, I have to set up the wards." Harry told Malfoy pulling out his wand.

Draco looked at Harry before nodding slightly and walking out to the common room to tell Crabbe and Goyle that they were going to the library to do some extra studying. After Harry had finished setting up the wards for everyone up to 3rd year as well as a couple of random rooms for the 4th years which included Draco and Daphne's room he walked out into the common room and nodded to Draco who got up and followed him. Daphne walked into the common room and locked eyes with Harry who merely nodded and brushed past her placing a note into her hand without anyone else noticing. Daphne pretended not to notice and continued walking to her room and was joined by Tracey Davis.

Harry and Draco stepped outside the common room and got under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"This is amazing. Where did you get this?' Draco asked.

"I got it in my first year, one of the few things my dada had that was passed on to me."

"Wait so you had this throughout school? I'm assuming you used to sneak around with Granger and Weasley." Draco remarked.

Harry just nodded as they made their way out of the school heading towards the edge of the wards surrounding the school.

"I'm surprised you never use it to snog the girls in your fan club." Draco admitted.

Harry looked at him confused, "My fan club?"

Draco couldn't help but snort, "Of course you never knew about your fan club in school. One of the reasons I disliked you Potter, you had a literal fan club of mesmerized witches who would have killed to even speak to you. One of the reasons why Granger was hated as much as she was."

"I never knew." Harry said looking back on his years in school.

'Yeah, not going to lie, I would have taken advantage of that in school."

Harry just shook his head.

Once they left the school grounds Harry turned to Draco.

"Do you remember how to apparate?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay because I'm going to flame us onto the island but I'm going to need you to apparate the 3 of us back."

Draco looked at Harry confused. "What do you mean three?"

"The prisoner we're freeing, he's going to be staying in the chamber." Harry said simply.

Draco nodded before looking at Harry curiously. "How are we getting there?"

"Like this." Harry said before grabbing a hold of Draco's shoulder and disappearing in a pillar of flames.

**-Line Break-**

Daphne Greengrass sat down onto her bed dropping her school bag onto the floor.

"So I think Blaise wants to go Hogsmeade together next time so I won't be able to go with you." Tracey told her friend.

Daphne nodded while she unfolded the note in her hand.

'It's done, your sisters' room and the other 3rd years as well as yours and a couple other 4th years are all protected.'

AF

"Daph, are you even listening to me?" Tracey asked her friend.

"Yeah sorry Tracey just distracted." Daphne told her friend placing the note on her bedside table.

"Thinking about Alexios Flamel?" Tracey asked looking at her friend suggestively.

"You have a thing for Flamel Daph? Damn he is quite the looker isn't he, shame he's a friend of Malfoy." Astoria Greengrass joined the conversation.

Daphne just groaned before falling back onto her bed.

"She is absolutely smitten by the boy Tori, she even asked to speak with him after Herbology." Tracey revealed to the younger sibling.

Astoria raised an eyebrow, "Really, and here I thought you were a lesbian." Astoria said before being hit in the face by a pillow.

"Not another word, either of you. I do not have a thing for Flamel, I just wanted some more information on how he was able to perform the spells so quickly in Transfiguration, he beat not only me but Granger and Potter." Daphne grumbled.

"Oh, so he's smart and good looking, you better grab that fish now Daphy." Astoria teased before being pushed off the bed by Daphne.

"Daph admit it, you need a good shag and snog, you're always so worked up." Tracey told her friend.

Daphne looked at Tracey scandalously while Astoria did all she could to not burst out laughing. Daphne knew that she was going to be teased relentlessly for this.

**-Line Break-**

"Bloody hell, were we just on fire?" Draco asked patting himself down even though he wasn't on fire.

"Yup," Harry responded simply, as he pulled out a basket from his pocket and enlarged it.

"I'm still alive and not burnt." Draco said looking at Harry shocked.

"Yup." Harry said once more before pulling out 2 hoods and handing one to Draco. "Put this on, it keeps your face hidden and no one can take it off but yourself."

Draco looked at it once over before placing it on his head. He then grabbed Draco's arm again before arriving inside of an empty cell in Azkaban.

"Wow, how did you know where to go?" Draco whispered.

"I had Dobby come and scout it for me. We need to go up 1 flight of stairs and his cell will be there. I can sense that there's at least 10 people above us in the middle corridor area and one more right on top of us, my assumption is Regulus must be right above us. Follow me." Harry told Draco who nodded. The duo made their way to the stairs and made their way up to the next level where Harry saw a total of 10 Death Eaters standing in front of a cell. The Death Eaters in question were, Anton Dolohov, Thorfinn Rowle, Corban Yaxley and Alecto and Amycus Carrow along with some others he did not know.

"What do you mean you aren't coming Black? The Dark Lord is rising once again, Wormtail is preparing the ritual to resurrect him." Dolohov proclaimed.

"I won't join you, not this time." Another voice responded, Harry figured that the voice belonged to Regulus Black.

Harry turned to Draco, "Looks like Dolohov's here as well.

"Is that problem?"

"No shouldn't be, he was a damn good dueler but nothing I can't handle."

"There's 10 of them." Draco noted.

Harry nodded, "They should have brought more."

"I want you to stay here, shield me if you can." Harry told Malfoy quietly.

"What I'm not just going to let you fight them alone." Draco responded.

"I don't need you getting hurt on me, I can take them but I would need to keep an eye out on you as well, that's more work than I would need at the moment." Harry replied.

"I can take care of myself." Draco growled out.

"No you can't not against that many Death Eaters. Look I'm not asking you to do nothing, just stay here shield yourself and shoot spells when you can."

Draco looked at him with a glare before nodding in understanding.

"Fine then Black, I'll have to just kill you then." Dolohov declared raising his arm and casted a spell at Black.

Harry reached out with his hand and conjured a shield to protect Regulus. The curse hit the opaque shield and Harry ran out throwing curses at the death eaters. He fired a Reducto at the Death Eaters which killed one of them instantly and knocked 3 others off their feet. He was able to hit Rowle with a bone breaking hex before they realized what was happening. Instantly they started to fire spells back at Harry who was now making his way to an alcove to avoid being hit by spells.

"Who dares defy the Dark Lord." Dolohov called out to them, "Come out now, and face a merciful death."

Alecto was helping Rowle who now had a broken shoulder up while Amycus stood ready for more spells.

Harry couldn't help but snort before casting a reducto at the wall to the left of the Death Eaters distracting them. He then stepped out and began casting spells, using his left hand to shield himself and his right to cast spells with his wand. Draco couldn't help but look on in amazement at what he saw, seeing Harry handle wandless magic was one thing, but doing so with one hand and maintaining a shield so powerful that it wasn't even flinching at the spell fire from the death eaters while also shooting spells back was amazing. He cast a cutting curse which split a Death Eater in two, then casted what appeared to be blooding boiling and blood freezing curses hitting 2 more death eaters. He then casted something which Draco had never seen before, a spell which seemed to pull the wall from behind the death eaters and crashed into 2 more of them knocking them off their feet. Harry then struck Amycus with a cutting curse severing his wand arm before he finished him off with a reducto to the head blowing his head off. Dolohov, Yaxley, Alecto and Rowle looked at the fallen body of Amycus in shock, they never expected one of them to fall to someone they assumed was an auror. It was then that they realized that their numbers had gone from 10 to 5 in an instant. Harry then shot off an expulso at the two downed Death Eaters blowing their bodies to pieces. Alecto was the first to recover throwing spells back meant to kill. Harry then conjured up a wall to block the spells before he turned the corner and started to hiss and fire off spells hitting both Rookwood and Alecto Carrow. Draco recognized it as Parselmagic and saw Rowle and Alecto start clawing at their faces and screaming falling to the ground, it was as if they had something crawling all over their skins and they were attempting to get it off. He then fired off another Reducto attempting to split Yaxley and Dolohov up. Dolohov was forced to dive away but was dazed and confused after and would take a couple of moments before getting up. Yaxley looked at his fallen comrades before looking at Harry in fear. Harry walked forward dropping the shield and disarming Yaxley before casting a spell from the Black Family spell book. Tendrils of fire shot out of Harrys wand, wrapping around Yaxleys arms and legs causing him fall to the ground screaming in pain at the flames burning his body. That then left Dolohov who was getting up after being knocked off his feet by the explosion from another reducto hat barely missed him. He looked and saw the bodies of the Death Eaters that had come to free their comrades, of the 10 that were there, only 1 remained who was able to fight.

"Impressive, you managed to take out all of us. I believe it is i-" Dolohov was cut off as Harry began to fire spells at him, if Dolohov was any slower he would not be standing.

Harry pressed forward launching more spells at Dolohov, not intending for the fight to last longer than it needed.

Dolohov was shocked at the power behind the person in front of him, he looked into the hood and could only see what appeared to be green fire emitting from where the eyes should have been.

Harry then spun and slammed his hand into the ground sending a ripple towards Dolohov who didn't know who to defend himself form the spell was knocked up into the air. The last thing he was were blazing green eyes and a cutting curse coming towards his throat.

Harry looked back at Draco and motioned for him to come out of hiding.

Thanks for the help." Harry said gruffly.

Draco looked at Harry his face paler than usual. "You killed them"

Harry looked at him, "I did, and I'm going to kill these 3 as well, what's your point." Harry responded gesturing to Rowle, Alecto and Yaxley

"I just didn't expect it."

"I told you, this time we do it my way not Dumbledore's way." Harry said before casting cutting curses on Rookwood and Alecto cutting their throats.

He then walked over to Yaxley who was still held in place by the fire chains.

"Who are you?" Yaxley asked weakly, still in immense pain due to the fire currently burning his skin.

Harry crouched down and looked at Yaxley, "I'm the person whose going to kill your Dark Lord."

Harry then cast a spell from the Potter Family book and dark smoke emerged from his wand and worked its way into Yaxleys mouth eyes nose and ears. Yaxley let out a scream before falling to the ground dead.

Draco walked up to Harry looking on in horror at the bodies of the now dead Death Eaters.

"Snake face is going to find that a lot of his followers will be missing come the Third Task this year." Harry responded before crouching back down and grabbing Yaxleys wand. Harry then got up and walked towards the cell holding Regulus Black and looked in to see the man against the wall looking at him in fear.

"Regulus Black, we're here to free you."

Regulus looked at him unwarily, "Who are you?"

"Someone who has the same goal as you."

"I'm not fighting for the Dark Lord, not anymore."

Harry couldn't help the sigh that escaped his mouth and face palmed.

"You just saw this guy take out 10 Death Eaters and you think he's on their side?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Why else would you have come to free a guilty man."

"Because Regulus Black, I know what you did to the Dark Lords Horcrux, and I know how to destroy it. I want us to work together to kill that bastard and make sure he can never hurt anyone again." Harry said with confidence.

Regulus looked at Harry suspiciously then looked at Draco, "How about you?"

Draco shrugged, "I'm with him."

"Well I can't trust you yet, I need a name or something." Regulus said.

As Harry was about to respond he heard the sounds of Aurors storming up the stairs.

"I'll explain everything later but I need you to trust me Black, if I wanted to kill you I would have." Harry said pushing Draco behind him and getting ready to cast a shield.

Regulus looked at him for a moment before nodding, "Get me out of here."

Harry nodded, "Stand back." As he cast a spell that broke the cell door down.

As soon as the door fell 5 Aurors burst into the hall and saw the 3 standing there. Instantly they began to cast spells at the trio. Harry had a shield up instantly and grabbed a hold of both Draco and Regulus and flaming out.

**-Line Break-**

Harry, Draco and Regulus landed on the beach where they had first landed and collapsed on the sand. Harry was breathing heavily and out of breath, he had flamed alone before and was able to go far distances, hell even with 2 people it was easy. Doing it with 3 was something he had never done before and he found it was very taxing on him physically but drained a lot of his magic. Draco was now standing and took off his hood helping Harry up, "Bloody mad you are."

Harry couldn't help but chuckled, "We did it."

Harry looked over at Black who was standing and looking around him taking In the view and the fresh air.

"I never thought I would be out of there, I expected to die there." Black said as tears formed in his eyes. He turned to thank them before stopping when he caught sight of Draco.

"He's a Malfoy, what's he doing here." Black said backing up looking angry.

"He helped me today, he's on our side." Harry replied taking off his hood as well.

"A Malfoy against the Dark Lord, his fath-"

"My father is a despicable man who has no backbone. He lets his life be led by a half blood who cares nothing for others. For all I care he can die like the others in there." Draco responded pointing towards Azkaban.

Regulus looked at him before looking at Harry. "What's your name, you clearly know mine and what I did."

"It's a little more complicated than that, but for now my name is Alexios Flamel." Harry responded before waving his hand where a picnic basket appeared in his hand. "You must be hungry, there's some food in there that will last you a month. There is also some clothes and anything else you will need for basic hygiene."

"Wait Flamel, as in Nicholas Flamel?" Regulus asked shocked.

"Yup, adopted son of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel." Harry responded. "Now I know what you swapped the locket and need to know where it is, I have a way of destroying it as well as the others."

Regulus looked at him confused. "Others, what do you mean others?"

Harry looked at him before sighing, "He made 5 horcruxes, at least that I know of and is planning on making a 6th and there may be a 7th one which I am unsure of."

Regulus looked at him in horror, "He made how many?"

"Look Black it doesn't matter; I already have 2 of them and I know one has already been destroyed and . If I get another one it'll make things easier, and I know you did something with it. I plan on destroying them all at once and have been gathering them all up." Harry told Regulus.

Regulus just looked at him before nodding and calling Kreacher. Instantly the old elf appeared confused before noticing who was in front of him.

"Master Regulus is free!" The elf cried out before running and hugging the man.

Regulus just smiled and patted Kreacher on the head.

"Not legally but I am out for now, thanks to these people." Regulus responded gesturing to Harry and Draco. "Kreacher that locket I gave you, do you still have it?"

Kreacher nodded vehemently. "Yes, master I have it, not letting the mistake know I have it."

Harry looked at the elf confused, "The mistake?"

Regulus looked at him sheepishly, "My brother Sirius."

Harry just nodded in understanding.

"Kreacher can you give the locket to him, he will ensure that it is destroyed and that we are closer to finishing the fight." Regulus said to elf.

Kreacher looked at Harry suspiciously then to Regulus before handing over the locket to Harry who had conjured a box to place the locket inside.

Harry nodded in thanks before shrinking the box and putting it into his pocket and then looking back at Regulus.

"We need to figure out where you can stay, and I have a feeling I know a place that Voldemort will never find you in and Dumbledore and your brother will never even think of looking."

Regulus looked at him with a confused expression.

"The Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts." Harry said.

Regulus looked at him as if he were crazy, "Are you mad?"

Harry looked at Draco who was trying his best to not laugh, "I guess I am at this point, look only a handful of people know where the entrance is and only 2 people can enter the Chamber and one of them is me. They would never expect you to hide inside Hogwarts."

Regulus looked at him, his mouth opening and closing before shaking his head.

"Fine, not like I have much of a choice." Regulus said before grabbing his forehead and he began to fall forward, Harry caught him and ensured he didn't fall.

"Kreacher, can you help me I need you to take those items to Hogwarts, look for an elf named Dobby and tell him I said Basilisk, he will show you where to go, I'll be there shortly with Regulus. Once he's there you can stay with him and make sure he is healthy."

Kreacher looked at Harry before nodding and popping away with the basket.

"I need you to apparate back and make sure it's safe for us to go into the school, you remember the secret passage I showed you earlier?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco nodded.

"Good, I'll meet you there make sure no one is in the halls." Harry said before nodding at Draco who apparated away with a crack.

Harry put an arm around Regulus before he himself flamed away to Hogwarts.

**-Line Break-**

Melissa Potter was lying down on her bed not able to sleep. She had many things going through her mind, one of which had to do with Alexios Flamel. The boy was curious, he was advanced, and anyone could see that he was able to do spells that weren't taught until 7th year, and the spells he was able to do he did them with ease. She sighed in frustration and pulled out the Marauders Map which was given to her during first year by her Uncle Sirius. She could see Dumbledore pacing in his office, noticed that Malfoys name was walking towards the Slytherin common room. Yet again another thought popped into her head, the boy who normally would antagonize and mock her and left her alone so far this year. Granted they were only 2 days into the term but normally he would have doubled down on the comments and whatever stupid jokes he could make. She shook her head and looked down at the map before she saw 2 names pop up on the map. The first was Regulus Black, he Uncle Sirius's brother who had been sent to Azkaban for murdering a man in broad daylight. He was a Death Eater who had never been found guilty of any acts that he performed under Voldemort. She was confused as to how he would be in Hogwarts when he was supposed to be in Azkaban. The name next to Black made her rub her eyes and looked at the name one more time. The name Harry Potter was shown next to Black, walking towards the second floor. Melissa was stunned, she thought maybe the map was incorrectly identifying her father or even one of her brothers incorrectly before she realized that they would not be at Hogwarts but at home.

"Mel? What are you doing?" Hermione asked her sleepily.

"Nothing Mione, just couldn't sleep don't worry about me." Melissa responded looking over at her friend who couldn't help but smile.

"You know no matter how many times you say that." Hermione said.

"You're always going to worry I know. I'm going back to sleep." Melissa responded with a small smile.

Hermione nodded before laying her head back down. Melissa sighed and looked back to the map expecting to see the 2 names she spotted earlier but was unable to locate them, odd she thought to herself before closing the map and falling asleep, she would speak to her father about this later.

**-Line Break-**

Harry and Regulus appeared at the edge of the tree line in a burst of flames. Harry was exhausted, flaming around too much drained him and he needed to get Regulus inside before he passed out of exhaustion. He dragged Regulus who was still passed out up to the castle wall and helped him inside through the entrance. Dobby popped in front of him as soon as he arrived.

"Draco is now in the common room like you asked, there shouldn't be any suspicion as he can deflect any questions."

"Good is the Chamber ready?" Harry asked the elf.

Dobby nodded in response.

"Okay can you take us down there, I'm gonna collapse any second now."

Dobby grabbed both Harry and Regulus and popped them into the chamber. Harry put Regulus onto the bed before collapsing into a chair and looking at Dobby.

"Wake me up in 3 hours, I need to visit the Flamels."

Dobby nodded before popping away.

**-Line Break-**

Harry was woken up by Dobby who told him 3 hours had passed. Harry nodded and got up before noticing that Regulus was still asleep and Kreacher was sitting at the bedside waiting for him to wake up.

He then got up and flamed right out of Hogwarts and to the Flamels home where he saw Perenelle sitting at their kitchen table drinking some tea.

"Hello Harry, come back so soon." Perenelle asked not even looking up from the notebook she was writing in.

"Yeah got two of them, the diadem and the locket." Harry said taking out two boxes and placing them on the table.

Perenelle looked at before nodding, "I'll put it with the Cup." Grabbing the box and taking it to another room.

Nicholas came out of their bedroom at that very moment, "Harry how are you?" 

"Good, got another one, I was going to grab the ring tomorrow night which gives us all 5, leaving us with potentially the girl being the last one left."

"How about the snake?" Nicholas asked taking a seat across from Harry.

"I don't believe he's made that a Horcrux yet, it should be after he's back and I intend to finish things well before then."

"Were you able to get in and out fine?" Perenelle asked giving him a cup of tea.

"Yup took out 10 Death Eaters as well, including one of Voldemort's best fighters." Harry said looking at the couple.

"No problems with Dementors or Aurors?" Nicholas asked.

"Surprisingly no, I assume that the Dementors were told to stay away and the Aurors were so late I just need to grab a hold of Regulus and we were out. He's in the Chamber right now sleeping, has food to last a month and a house elf who is extremely loyal to him taking care of him."

Nicholas nodded, "How have your classes been?"

"Boring, by the way I'll need a note excusing me from History of Magic." Harry said taking a drink of his tea.

"Why, history is amazing to learn about and is key in ensuring growth of the mind." Nicholas proclaimed.

"Not when all you learn about is Goblin Rebellions." Harry said leaning back in his chair.

Perenelle looked at him in confusion before Harry explained what was taught in History of Magic which lead to a lot of cursing from both Nicholas and Perenelle. They happily signed the note and also vowed to speak to Dumbledore regarding the quality of learning that was given by Hogwarts. Harry noticing that it was almost 7 in the morning decided that it was time to head back to school and bid farewell to the Flamels.

**-Line Break- **

Yet again the common room in Slytherin was in chaos, it appeared that yet again the upper years were all stunned on the floor but this time, some of them were stripped of their clothing.

Daphne walked out of her room and into the common room looking around to see if she could see Alexios, she wanted to talk to him about something she witnessed the previous night while on the astronomy tower. She located Draco who was talking to Pansy about the upper years who were stunned yet again. She was about to walk over to him when Astoria came running up to her,

"Daphne, did you see all the students in the hall again?" She asked excitedly.

Daphne sighed, sometimes her sisters' attitude and overall cheerfulness did not belong in the House of Slytherin.

"Yeah, how many were in front of your door?" Daphne asked.

"3, tow of them were 7th years and Theodore Nott were the other." Astoria told her sister.

Tracy and Blaise who were next to Astoria heard and could not help but fear for the Nott heir. Yet again Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Babbling entered the common room to examine the students.

"I am not surprised that they are in this state Professor, it appears that some of your students are unable to get a warning when they get one." Babbling said angrily to Dumbledore and Snape.

"Whatever do you mean?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"It's simple Dumbledore, these students were given a warning yesterday that if they repeated their actions then they would be stunned and marked."

"I understand that Bathsheda, but can you explain to me why some of my students are no longer wearing their clothes and have an even larger tattoo on their foreheads?" Snape asked growing frustrated.

"Simple the ones that are naked are the students who were stunned yesterday, the ones who aren't have been given their first warning, lord knows what happens on the third attempt to break into a room." Babbling said looking down. "I would suggest backing up and getting ready to ensure they don't start attacking each other again."

Everyone in the room including the teachers backed up as the students all got up but this time instead of fighting they got into an organized unit and stood there staring at everyone, suddenly they began to sing and dance.

'Hello, my baby hello my honey hello my ragtime gal….'

Snape stared at the students his jaw dropping at the ridiculous display in front of him. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile and move his head to the song and Babbling was doing her best to not burst out laughing. Unluckily the students in the common room all burst out laughing at the scene in front of them. After about a minute of singing and dancing the students realized where they were and the ones who were void of their clothing instantly attempted to cover themselves or run to their dorms to grab clothes.

"Well I believe that the situation has once again corrected itself, don't you agree Severus?" Dumbledore asked the Potions Master.

"Of course," Snape responded before turning to the students, "Go on, off to breakfast."

All the remaining students quickly left the common room while Daphne stayed behind spotting Alexios speaking to Draco in the corner of the room before walking towards the door himself. She didn't even notice him enter the room at all but quickly followed him.

"Alexios!" Daphne called out.

Harry stopped after hearing his name be called and turned around to see Daphne walking towards him before walking up to him and looking him in the eye then grabbing his arm and dragging him into an empty classroom.

"2nd time you've gotten me alone in a classroom Ms. Greengrass, people are going to talk." Harry said leaning against the wall.

Daphne looked at him once over again before once again looking at his eyes in confusion before speaking.

"I just wanted to thank you, you're wards kept my sister safe last night, 3 students tried to get into her room last night."

Harry just nodded, "I told you I would keep her protected, the same for you as well."

"That isn't all I have to thank you for." Daphne said to him looking at him in the eye.

Harry tilted his head confused, "What do you mean?"

Daphne looked at him before walking towards him, "I know it was you, don't try and pretend it wasn't."

Harry then slowly started to realize what she was referring too.

"I don't fully unde-" Harry tried to say but was cut off.

"Stuff it Flamel, Diagon Alley, the person who saved me was you, don't think of me as a fool. I saw you last night while I was on the Astronomy Tower, you used the same flaming thing you did in Diagon Alley. Not to mention your eyes which were purple are now green, so tell me why and don't even try to deny it."

Harry looked at her in shock, he tried his best not to show it but could tell he was doing a bad job of it.

"What do you mean by why?" Harry asked deciding to take things slowly and see if he would need to obliviate her.

"Why did you never step forward and take credit, my family owes you 2 life debts." Daphne asked growing frustrated. "When you got to school you so far have treated me like saving my life was nothing, like I was nothing."

Harry looked at her wondering why she was so upset at this.

"I never stepped forward because to me it never mattered. I was doing what was right, and what was right was helping someone in need, not because I wanted a life debt or anything like that."

"So, you don't deny it?" Daphne asked.

"Would it do me any good?" Harry responded with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it wouldn't. How were you able to take on that many Death Eaters while you were injured?" Daphne asked concerned.

"Look Greengrass, I've been trained my whole life to fight, it's the reason I don't trust people and the reason I tend to keep people away." Harry responded.

Daphne looked at him, almost examining him, "Can you train me?"

Harry looked at her confused.

"I want you to train me, I almost died, and it was because of my incompetence that my sister almost died as well, if it wasn't for you I would have died."

Harry looked at her and sighed.

"Look Flamel, I know you're helping Draco, that prat already seems to be ahead which is something he's never done before, I want to get better and you seem to know what you're doing."

"Fine, but first things first, you need to get into physical shape, Draco and I are going to be exercising the mornings at 4:30 by the Lake, if you are up by then and meet us in the common room then I'll train you." Harry relented.

Daphne nodded, a small smile appearing on her lips before she lost her courage, she kissed him on the cheek, her cheeks turning red. Harry stared at her in shock his cheeks growing red as well.

"That's for saving me, by the way I like your eyes green, they look nicer." Daphne said as she walked out of the room leaving a stunned Harry standing there.

'Yeah,' Harry thought to himself, 'Not how I saw this going.'


	7. Who is he?

There was many things that harry wanted to do during lunch, none of them included going to see Professor Snape but he figured that the Professor would want to see him eventually. He had many thoughts going through his head, one of them on a certain blonde hair blue eyed individual. After what Daphne had told him regarding his eyes, Harry figured there was no point in trying to hide the color of his eyes and remained with the green eyes he was born with. Sure explaining why his eyes were green instead of purple would be annoying to explain, he figured it would be easier than having to constantly remember to place new contacts in. He sighed as he was in front of the Potions classroom and knocked.

"Enter." He heard Snape say from the other side.

Harry pushed open the door and was greeted by the sight of one of his least favorite classrooms in Hogwarts.

"Professor you wanted to see me." Harry said looking at the teacher. Harry wasn't sure what it was in this world, maybe the fact that his mother was still alive but Snape seemed younger and didn't have the scowl that was always on his face in his world.

"Ah, Mr. Flamel please take a seat." Snape gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"I merely wanted to see how you were doing, being a new student and I know that the school can be confusing to navigate through."

Harry nodded, 'I'm fine, the school is impressive but I haven't had any trouble navigating the school as well."

Snape nodded in response, "How are your classmates? I have noticed that you are close to Mr. Malfoy."

"Draco and I have some history, I've known him for a while and not all our interactions were pleasant he has changed and I do find myself relying on him for certain aspects in terms of navigating the school. The others in my year have been cordial but I wonder if the actions of the upper years is something that is common. I can see that your nose is faring much better now." Harry responded with a slight smirk.

Snape couldn't help but glare at the boy in front of him, "I assure you Mr. Flamel that those students do not represent the school or the House of Slytherin as a whole and that you will not be seeing any such foolishness again during your stay here.

Harry nodded, "I see."

"I have also heard that the headmaster asked to speak to you yesterday."

Harry nodded, "He is a close friend to my parents, he just wanted to make sure that I was fitting in and told me if I needed anything to not hesitate and ask."

Snape looked at the boy before asking his next question, "How are you finding our classes, though it is your second day I have already been hearing that you are very advanced for your age."

"To be honest Professor, the classes are easy, I don't find a challenge in any of them. I believe that the headmaster should have told you I am not here to learn, but here to get closer to those in my age group."

"You find that the education here is inadequate?" Snape asked incredulously.

"For me yes, while for the students with skills that match their age it may not be the case. I am merely stating that I am more than capable of taking my OWLS and NEWTS right now but am not due to my Fathers suggestion of socializing." Harry responded calmly.

Snape looked at the boy curiously, there was something familiar about the boy that he couldn't put a finger on.

"Speaking of classes, I will not be attending any more History of Magic classes." Harry said pulling out the note from Nicholas and Perenelle.

Snape grabbed the note and read it over before looking at the boy in confusion.

"While I am not questioning the validity of the note, I do not have permission to excuse you from another teachers' lessons."

"I came to Hogwarts at the pressing of my Father, he did not send me here for a subpar education even if I may be advanced, History being one of the few classes I was looking forward too."

"Why is that Mr. Flamel."

"Simple, History is the backbone for everything that we know, we should be learning about the basis of magic an all the things behind it, not Goblin Rebellions. The wizarding world may despise things that muggles do but the fact that the muggles teach history as a form of learning to not repeat mistakes is something the wizarding world should take for example. History is something that cannot be properly taught, it is something for people to learn from."

Snape leaned back taking in the words of the young man sitting in front of him.

"You raise an interesting point Mr. Flamel, however as I said before I am unable to excuse you from the class and your absence will lead to points being deducted which will upset your housemates."

Harry leaned back, "You know, it's a smart system."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Whatever do you mean Mr. Flamel?"

"The House system, points and all that none sense. It keeps students in line and makes sure that they do things the way you want them too. If they do anything out of the norm cause them to lose points and be shunned by their house mates. It's quite ridiculous, you could literally give me a thousand points for talking to you or take away a thousand for breathing. It's a stupid tool to keep children in line in the form of peer pressure and I honestly could not give a damn about it." Harry responded looking at the teacher. "Like I said Professor, if we learned true history I would attend important lessons that teach then generations to not make the same mistakes over and over again, hell even now there is a story that the wizarding world does not know about."

Snape leaned forward his curiosity piqued. "And what story would that be?"

Harry smirked knowing he had the attention of the potions master, "The story of Tom Marvolo Riddle. A child of a dying wizarding family and a muggle, orphaned who came to Hogwarts and found a home, won awards for service in the school. A great young man with a bright future ahead of him. What does he do with the abilities he learned, he crafts himself an anagram naming himself Lord Voldemort, a name so feared no one can say it. The deeds he did, the terrible deeds and acts he performed which led to the last wizarding war in Britain."

Snape looked at Harry in shock, "Ho- How do you know that, all of it?"

Harry leaned forward, "No Professor, the question you need to ask yourself is why doesn't everyone know. Also, Professor, attempt to read my thoughts again and I will make sure that it is the last thing that you ever do." Harry said from over his shoulder before slamming the door shut.

Snape stared at the door in shock, he could not believe what he had just heard from the Flamel boy not only did he just disrespect the entire school point system but had said Voldemort's name aloud and knew who he was and his origins. However, that was not the most striking thing about the boy, the boy was a Potter. Severus was close with the Potter family and would have known if the family ever had a son, especially one close to Melissa's age. He could see it in the boy's eyes which he swore were purple on his first day, they were identical to Lily's eyes and Melissa's as well, but his carefree way and blatant disregard for the house system and school in general was similar to James Potter. There was even a slight resemblance between the two, granted it wasn't very noticeable but if you looked close enough, it was there. He knew he needed to speak to Dumbledore, not about his theory of Flamel being a Potter, but the fact that he knew who Voldemort was and his history. Sighing he got up and walked over to his floo.

**-Line Break-**

Albus Dumbledore was in Azkaban, or at least viewing a memory from Azkaban regarding the breakout and death of several Death Eaters. He watched the duel in awe seeing the power behind the person fighting off 10 Death Eaters on his own. His usage of spells and the environment was something that Dumbledore had seen maybe once or twice in his life. He saw looked over to the other people viewing the memories with him, James Potter and Sirius Black were also watching, attempting to study the duel and take any knowledge they could from it. They excited the memory still shocked by the duel, granted this was about the 5th time that both James and Sirius had seen it but the first that Dumbledore had viewed the memory.

"Amazing isn't it? The person was able to take out the Death Eaters, the fact that Dolohov was one of them shows how skilled he is." Sirius said taking a seat in one of Dumbledore's chairs.

"I also noticed the fiery green eyes, the same person that saved the Greengrass girls in Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore asked rubbing his beard.

James nodded, "Seems that way, there is something else that Sirius and I noticed when watching over the memory."

Dumbledore looked at him curiously.

"There were 2 spells that were used, and those spells belong to the Black and Potter family grimoires."

Dumbledore looked at both James and Sirius in shock, "That, how is that even possible?"

Sirius shook his head, "Not sure, it has to be someone who has the blood of a Black in them, but my Grimoire is in the Black Family Home and the only people who I know that can access it wouldn't use it against the Death Eaters."

"Mine's at home right now, but so far I'm the only one who has read the book since my father last read it." James spoke up leaning against the wall.

Dumbledore took a seat at his desk pondering the implications of this new knowledge when the fireplace came to life.

"Albus can I come through?" The voice of Severus Snape called out.

"Of course, come through." Dumbledore responded, instantly Snape appeared out of the fireplace noticing the other individuals in the room.

"James, Sirius." Snape greeted with a nod.

Sirius nodded back while James smiled at the man and said hello in response.

"Why have you come Severus?" Dumbledore asked him curiously.

"Flamel, I just spoke to the boy and I discovered quite a few things." Snape said conjuring a chair and taking a seat in it.

"Flamel?" Sirius asked curiously.

"The news would have just broken today, the Flamels have decided to make a reappearance with their heir coming here to attend Hogwarts." Snape told the Auror who looked at him in surprise.

"Wait so you're telling me that Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel have a son and he is now attending Hogwarts?"

"Yes, it would appear so." Dumbledore confirmed for Sirius.

James nodded in understanding, "That's why Amelia was so worked up about the Goblins."

"Whatever do you mean?" Snape asked James curiously.

"I heard Amelia talking to Fudge the other day, she was going on about someone threatening to inflate the market with gold and that the Goblins were furious. She also mentioned Flamel, but I didn't think much of it at the time." James clarified.

"Wait so Flamel went to Gringotts and I guess needed something but the Goblins wouldn't give it to him, so he threatened them? Then Got what he wanted?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"It would appear so." Dumbledore said chuckling to himself.

"Wait, I thought you said the stone was destroyed 3 years ago, how could he make gold, it's not like he has a lot of it saved up somewhere." James asked thoughtfully.

Dumbledore looked at the 3 before sighing, "When I spoke to Mr. Flamel yesterday, he disclosed that the stone that was given to me was not the only one the Flamels had made and that losing it was just a minor annoyance."

Sirius and James's eye were wide open at the revelation while Snape couldn't help but wonder at the implications that the stone was still real that there may be more than just one.

"It does make sense if you think about it." Snape said aloud causing the others to look at him. "If they had something so powerful so effective and keeping someone alive, don't you think that they would have extras, it's not as if the Dark Lord was the first to go after the stone and most likely will not be the last."

The others looked at him realizing that his words were right.

"Curious how that was what young Alexios told me the other night." Dumbledore said looking at Snape with interest. "You did want to bring something up about your conversation with the boy?"

Snape looked at Dumbledore before looking at the others, "He knows about Tom Riddle."

It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room, they all looked at Snape stunned.

"He knows everything, that he's a half-blood that he attended school year and that his name is an anagram for his title." Snape revealed. "He's also an Occlumens, he was able to sense me when I barely probed his mind."

"Wait you tried to use Legilimency on a student?" Sirius asked enraged.

"Calm yourself Black, it was merely to see if he had any shields, a request from Dumbledore." Snape told Sirius.

"Why?" James asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at the 2 aurors before sighing, "I just wished to learn more about the boy, and Severus being his head of house and a master Legilimency and would have been able to do a brief scan without being caught."

"The thing is, he doesn't have what appears to be normal shields, it's more chaotic, it feels unnatural almost animalistic. I don't think that he has normal shields." Snape admitted.

Dumbledore looked at Fawkes before leaning back into his chair again, "Interesting, we must keep an eye on the boy."

**-Line Break-**

Harry was stood atop the Astronomy Tower trying to clear his head, a cigarette in his hand. He had just gotten back from the Gaunt Shack unable to locate the ring which caused a fair amount of frustration for him, now having to see if Dumbledore had already possessed it, or Voldemort had already retrieved it making his job much harder. It was nearing midnight and he enjoyed the quiet and the calm the cigarettes brought him, he knew it was a bad habit but had picked it up during the war and it helped him when he needed to keep calm. He didn't smoke a lot but when he did it helped him. He sighed knowing that without the ring or any idea of where it would be his job was much harder. He thought back to the conversation he had with the Flamels just hours earlier,

**-Flashback-**

"_I get that you're upset but things like this will happen, you already said somethings are different, such as your parents being alive and your godfather not being in prison." Perenelle said simply staring at Harry who was pacing the room._

_Harry shook his head, "No that's not the point, we now have a Horcrux that is unaccounted for, killing him just became much harder."_

"_Let's think about it, if he was back who would he trust to keep the stone or at least have to hidden?" Nicholas asked Harry._

"_I don't know, maybe Lestrange or even Crouch. There are too many variables with this now and it'll be harder to plan ahead." Harry said sitting down head in his hands._

"_What was your original plan?' Perenelle asked, 'I know we had parts of it but there was stuff you didn't tell us, so what else did you have planned."_

_Harry looked up and stared at both Flamels. "I was planning on eliminating members of Voldemort's inner circle after having all the Horcruxes. Hell, I already got Dolohov and was going to go after Malfoy next then Crouch."_

_Nicholas looked at Perenelle with worry in his eyes, "By eliminating you mean."_

"_Killing them, ensuring they can't and won't do anything to be of use to the bastard." Harry said venom in his voice._

_Perenelle looked at Harry confused, "So you not having this Horcrux is stopping you from doing that?"_

_Harry looked up at her, "Yes cause now I have to worry about where this bloody Horcrux is."_

_Perenelle shook her head and chuckled to herself, "You realize that you can still kill the death eaters, and by doing that you can narrow down who might have the ring. Think about it, you said yourself that Draco noticed that Lucious Malfoy has already been more active, if you can capture each Death Eater then you can get more information from them until you locate the ring or have enough information to go looking for it."_

_Harry started at her mouth open before looking at Nicholas who just shrugged at him._

"_I don't know if Nicholas says it enough, but you are a genius." Harry said getting up smiling slightly._

"_Thank you, I don't think I've heard a compliment like that in nearly a decade." Perenelle said looking at Nicholas pointedly._

_Harry just laughed and got up letting the Flamels know that he had to head back to Hogwarts._

**-Flashback End-**

He sighed before taking another drag of the cigarette in his hand and looking up at the stars and couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness wash over him.

"The man who regrets and forgets." A familiar voice called out from behind him.

Harry couldn't help but sigh again, "Why are you here?"

"Simple, I wanted to check in on you, it's been a while since we last saw each other. I see that you are fitting in well and have come up with a plan and even made some new allies."

Harry turned and looked at the figure in front of him. A beautiful lady stood in front of him, dressed in traditional Greek clothing looking at the boy in front of her.

"Lady Hecate you were never one for idle talk and chit chat, so how can I assist you?' Harry asked the goddess in front of him.

She frowned and looked at him with concern, "Why are you angry?"

Harry's face scrunched up, "You're asking me why? I have to yet again fight another war or the very least do my best to ensure it never happens. I also have to try to keep safe those I lost in my world all because the Gods decided that they would not interfere with the magical world."

Hecate looked at the angry boy her face now flashing in understanding.

"I do apologize my child, the reason I cannot intervene directly is because you and Tom have intertwined fates. It is unavoidable, you yourself have heard the Prophecy."

Harry shook his head and paced back and forth.

"All I wanted was to be normal, have a normal life but it appears that I will never have that."

Hecate looked at Harry sadly, "I believe if you are able to accomplish your task, you may have a future here."

"No, if I do survive, I'll be forced to live out my days here and if what you told me is true and I am immortal what's the point?"

"My child, immortality is a gift."

"No, do you know what immortality is? Immortality isn't living forever, that's not what it feels like, immortality is everybody else dying. You may think of it as a gift, I think of it as a curse." Harry said looking back out to the night sky.

Hecate looked down at the boy before sighing herself, "I hope that before the end of all of it, you find some happiness. Remember the Flamels help you because they are attempting to save you.

"I was lost a long time ago; they're helping me to save their world."

"Very well, I shall see you again Harry." Hecate said before fading away.

Harry looked out before lighting another cigarette, he embraced the silence again.


	8. Meetings

Fleur Delacour was miffed, she had been attempting to speak to Alexios Flamel, his ability to completely ignore her allure completely baffled her, it was rare for someone to be able to resist her allure but to ignore it all together was a feat she heard only a handful of wizards were able to accomplish. She wanted to see if she could learn more about the boy and had written back to her parents who had responded in confusion, it appeared that he appeared out of nowhere and the Flamels were also slowly coming back into light again. As she sat in the Great Hall eating a light breakfast she heard a rustle of feathers and saw the first wave of post owls arrive dropping off mail for the students and copies of the Daily Prophet. The front headline caught her attention immediately,

_**FLAMEL HEIR APPEARS IN HOGWARTS**_

She briefly read the article before putting it down due to the nonsense that was spouted from the paper, why anyone ever read garbage like that she never knew. As she ate Aimee nudged her side,

"Look who it is, Mr. Immune."

Fleur looked up and saw Alexios Flamel walk into the great hall and ignored the looks and the whispers which started up by his appearance and took a seat at the Slytherin table. She was confused as she was unable to locate the blond-haired boy that was usually with him at all times before she saw the boy walk into the hall and take a seat next to the Flamel Heir. An owl dropped off a copy of the prophet and a letter to the blonde boy next to him. Curiously she noticed the blonde boy smirk at the paper before he showed it to Flamel who just shook his head and went back to his meal before he was yet again interrupted but this time by the boy showing Flamel his letter this time who actually smirked and said something to the boy before her sight of him was cut off by a blonde haired girl she had occasionally seen hanging around the duo.

**-Line Break-**

The rest of the week passed quickly for Harry, dealing mainly with classes which took little to no effort at all, he quickly found himself a new project to work on, fixing the marauders map. Harry knew that the map was made when his dad and friends were in school and figured that it would take him a couple of hours to make it again or at least solve the issue with the map, but after 2 days nothing he did seemed to fix the map at all. Draco was also not in the best of moods after Daphne Greengrass had joined their exercise sessions in the mornings, she seemed to enjoy taunting Malfoy whenever she was able to accomplish something faster or better than Malfoy. He had also began to start dueling practice with Draco in the chamber with Regulus watching and providing some instructions on tactics. Daphne had also ha basic dueling training in the Room of Requirements when Harry had the time to instruct her. He had to admit the girl did show promise with her creativity and basic spell use, but her downside was just that, her spell use was basic. Harry knew that she had a long way to go before she was even going to be competent when it came to dueling. There were also no further incidents within the Slytherin Common room after the second incident which surprised Harry, he had assumed that it would take three attempts before the idiots in the upper years understood that they were never going to break past the wards and was slightly disappointed that he didn't get to see the outcome of the third ward scheme. The weekend was something that Harry was looking forward too, he planned on spending the time coming up with a plan to deal with Crouch and fix the Marauders map. As Harry walked into the Great Hall he noticed all eyes on him and that there was a lot of whispering, thankfully this was something he was used to so just walked over to the Slytherin table and gathered up some food and began to eat ignoring everyone around him. Draco took a seat next to Harry who just nodded at him,

"You walk fast." Draco remarked.

"You strut slow." Harry responded, Draco just smirked in response before grabbing some food. The sound of an owl approaching interrupted Draco who grabbed the Prophet and looked at the headline before showing Harry who just shrugged it off, it appeared that yet again he was the focus of the papers. He was then interrupted by Malfoy who passed a letter to him.

"It appears that father has found out about your presence at the school and wants me to befriend you." Draco said smirking.

"Well tell him you already have, might as well keep up the act." Harry responded after reading over the letter.

"I don't plan on writing him or my mother back at all this year." Draco responded going back to his breakfast.

" Malfoy, you should learn to be a bit more subtle, you need to pretend that nothing is wrong and everything's normal."

"Please, you would have a better chance of ensuring that Weasley won't blow up a cauldron in potions."

The other Slytherins sniggered at the dig towards Malfoy who merely glared at Daphne who took a seat across from Harry.

"Can I help you Ms. Greengrass?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I need some help with my dueling, I want to learn more complex spell patterns." Daphne responded grabbing some food.

Harry nodded, "I'll help you on Monday, I'm busy today and tomorrow, have my own stuff to work on."

Before Daphne could respond, Hedwig flew in followed by two more owls who dropped off a large package that looked like a broom. Harry took the letter from Hedwig before giving her a piece of bacon as the owl nipped his ear affectionately before hopping up onto his shoulder and ate the bacon.

Daphne looked at the owl curiously who just stared back a the girl, something that unnerved the girl and for some odd reason she couldn't help but feel intimidated by the owl.

Harry merely looked up at Daphne sensing her discomfort before looking over at Malfoy who was looking at him trying to hold back a smirk.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Your owl, why does it keep staring at me?" Daphne asked.

Harry merely shrugged in response before opening up the letter.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at the situation, "Just look away Greengrass, this is a battle that you will never win."

Harry tuned them out and started to read the letter.

_Harry,_

_Firstly, you will have noticed the broom looking package, consider it a gift from Perenelle and I for giving us something useful to do again. Secondly, we have received many betrothal contracts for you, and I won't lie some of them are very tempting, granted from what you've said there's a certain blonde that has caught your eye. Anyways to more pressing issues, we have been contacting our old allies within the Wizgamot and are attempting to sow the seeds of our political comeback but remember this will take time even with the Malfoy boys help. The easiest way for us to do this is for you to get close to the grey and light families, turning the light families to grey is going to be easier then turning the dark families. For starters I would try to talk with the Bones, Zabinis, Smiths and the Boots. There is also the Greengrasses, but it appears you already have started on that path is no need for me to encourage you anymore. As for the light families the Longbottom's, and Potters will be the easiest to sway, and with the Potters comes Black. I know your reluctance to work with them given your history but having them on our side and their political clout will do us wonders, especially if you are planning on getting rid of Fudge. I'm not saying to approach them right now, but to just consider the benefits that will have for us. If you have any updates regarding any events that occur in the school do not hesitate to contact us right away._

\- _Nicholas_

Harry looked over the letter one more time before tearing open the broom and stared at it in wonder. Sitting there was a brand new Firebolt Ultra, the faster better version of the Firebolt and the fastest broom on the market. After the war had broken out Harry didn't have much of chance to fly and enjoy the feeling of freedom he had when he was on a broom. Harry could hear Draco whistle out loud upon seeing the broom.

"That is a beauty, Flamels sent got it for you?"

"Yeah as a thank you." Harry said before realizing that Daphne was listening in on the conversation. "Well I'm off to the library, I won't be back in the common room till later."

Hedwig took flight and few back to the owlery as Harry got up and left to the library unaware that both Daphne and Fleur were watching him go.

**-Line Break- **

As Harry sat in the library going over books to figure out what was wrong with the marauders map, he felt a sense of nostalgia rush through him remembering all the times that he Hermione and Ron would be in there studying, well Hermione studying while Harry and Ron would mess around not taking things seriously. He regretted not being a better student, maybe it would have helped him win the fight against Voldemort, he sighed before grabbing another book and combing through it to try and get a better understanding of how the map was made and what spells went into it. He also had finally come up with a suitable plan to deal with Crouch and get Moody back, it would have to be after Melissa's name came out of the Goblet but it would ensure that everything in this timeline would go to plan. He was interrupted by Draco who took a seat at the table that Harry was at and looked at the books and map on the table.

"Trying to fix the map?" Draco asked looking over the books.

Harry just leaned back and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, I was never good at Arithmancy, so this is turning out to be a lot more work than I anticipated."

"I wish I could help but I never took Arithmancy, so I won't be of any use." Draco said reading through one of the books a look of confusion on his face.

"Look, I need you to start a list of the families you know are Dark, Grey and Light. I need a list of students that currently attend school here and the chances of them turning to our side." Harry told Draco who looked up in interest.

"Well I know of one that can be of use, the Greengrasses." Draco said with a smirk before continuing. "She's looking for you."

"Well she knows where I am." Harry responded simply before looking through another book.

"What are your plans with her? Are you going to help her as well?" Draco asked curiously.

"I'm saving everyone here Malfoy, was she a Death Eater?" Harry asked looking at Draco.

"You don't know do you. It happened during the holidays of 6th year, she never returned with her sister, turns out they were attacked for not joining the Dark Bastard. I was too young to go there but I heard what happened, they killed Cyrus Greengrass right away but kept the girls and their mom alive for hours, you can imagine what went on." Draco trailed off looking sick remembering what he heard.

Harry stared off feeling anger at knowing what had happened and looked at Draco, "I'm going to make sure that it doesn't happen again, no one is going to suffer because foo that son of a bitch."

Draco looked at Harry and nodded before getting up and walking away, needing some fresh air after reliving some of the things he saw and did when he was a Death Eater.

Harry meanwhile just stared at the table, feeling numb. He couldn't help but wonder the fate of those he didn't get to see, the ones who didn't die fighting for the light. He knew that the entire war and loss was due to his inability to act and inability to not stop Voldemort and he swore to himself that it wouldn't happen again. He got up and walked over to put away some of the books he collected and looked to grab more before he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"You know I didn't actually think you would be in the library." Daphne Greengrass remarked looking at him curiously.

"I'm sure you heard me when I said I was going to the library so it's not my problem if you went somewhere else to look."

"I need to talk to you regarding compensation." Daphne said looking at him.

"Compensation for what?" Harry asked not looking up from the book he was looking at.

"You saved my life Flamel, not only that you warded not only my room but my sisters as well, hell half of the younger years owe you a debt now that you made their lives easier." Daphne explained.

Harry sighed, "Look Greengrass, I didn't do what I do for recognition or to get people to owe me debts, I did it because it's right and its kind, just that, it's kind. You don't owe me anything, I believed we already talked about this."

"Say what you will, but I won't stop insisting until you give me a chance to repay you." Daphne said leaning back and crossing her arms.

Harry just sighed before grabbing another book and looking at the cover

"Arithmancy? I don't recall you being in that class." Daphne said looking at him curiously after reading the cover of the book he was looking at.

"I'm not, I'm just working on something that I got from a friend. It isn't working though, and I need to figure it out but I'm rubbish at Arithmancy." Harry admitted as he pulled some more books.

Daphne followed him as he took a seat and pushed the books to one side of the table.

"What is it you're working on?" Daphne asked curiously.

Harry regarded her before moving the map and showing her. "This map if it works properly should show the entire map of Hogwarts and show every person of every moment of everyday."

Daphne looked at the map then at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Pressing his wand to the map which began to slowly show the map, or at least parts of that weren't broken. "This is where it doesn't seem to work." Harry said frustrated and leaning back in his chair.

Daphne leaned forward and took a look at the map, "I can help you; I've been taking Arithmancy since last year, second best grade in our year."

"Whose first?"

"Hermione Granger." Daphne said with a scowl. "But I do plan on beating her this year."

"What can I do to repay you for helping me?" Harry asked, knowing how Slytherins work.

Daphne looked at him, "Nothing, you saved my life, helped me and my sister as well as helping me get better at defending myself. You never let me repay you as you clearly stated earlier so consider this repayment, granted it is nowhere near enough, but it is a start."

Harry looked at her before nodding, "So far these are the charms I figured are used on the map itself." Harry said passing over a piece of parchment.

Daphne looked over the list and nodded, "Well there isn't anything too complex, so there shouldn't be a reason why it isn't working. Do you have any idea as to why it isn't working?"

"No, I have a couple ideas but nothing that's certain." Harry admitted shaking his head.

"Well, let's get started." Daphne said with a small smirk.

**-Line Break-**

"Come on, we already have so much to do." Hermione exclaimed dragging Melissa through the library.

"Mione it's the first week, don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Melissa whined back.

"Do you want to ensure that we stay at the top of our grade? Daphne Greengrass beat you in all classes last year barring DADA. It also looks like we have completion with Alexios Flamel." Hermione explained.

"It's not like she's going to be in here first thing. I don't think that we are ever going to beat Flamel in anything, he's been privately tutored by some of the best teachers in the world." Melissa responded with a smile.

"Well it doesn't hurt to get a head start." Hermione responded as they entered the library walking over to their table near the back.

As they neared the table they noticed that it was occupied by Daphne Greengrass and Alexios Flamel. They were looking over a book together and writing notes down. Melissa looked at Hermione who just glared at her, "I told you she would be here."

Melissa just shook her head and walked over to the pair to introduce herself to the Flamel heir and to say hi to Daphne, while they weren't exactly friends, their parent's friendship ensured they saw each other, and they were acquaintances at the very least.

"Hi Daphne." Hermione said reaching the table.

Hermione received no response which annoyed the girl but made Melissa chuckle realizing that they were under a silencing charm she merely waved at Daphne who saw the movement out of the corner of her eye. She saw who it was and nodded before nudging Flamel in the side who looked up and froze very quickly seeing both Hermione and her standing there. He waved his hand dispelling the charm around them, what surprised Melissa was that he was able to do it wandlessly and without saying a word.

"Hermione, Melissa how are you?' Daphne asked drawing back Melissa's attention.

"We're good, already studying?" Melissa asked the blonde.

"Yes, helping Alexios here with some Arithmancy." Daphne said gesturing to the boy next to her who seemed to be staring at Hermione a look of sadness on his face who was busy looking at the titles of the books on the desk.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were in Arithmancy." Hermione said now looking at the Flamel Heir.

Alexios who know realized the others were now looking at him responded, "I'm not, it is a project for an old friend of mine, and I am useless in the field of Arithmancy and Ms. Greengrass here offered her assistance."

Daphne couldn't help but be impressed at how quickly Alexios donned a neutral face in front of the girls. She could tell that he was unnerved by the two girls in front of him. Normally attention was brought to Melissa Potter, but Alexios seemed more focused on Hermione Granger.

"Sorry my name is Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced with a handout.

Alexios regarded her before nodding and taking her hand slowly, "Alexios Flamel."

Once again Daphne did not miss the way he had said her name and knew that there was something going on with Alexios Flamel and it had to do with the muggleborn witch in front of him.

Melissa looked at the boy in front of her and also extended a hand in greeting. "Melissa Potter."

Alexios once again looked at the girl before accepting her hand as well, "Alexios Flamel."

**-Line Break-**

Harrys eyes widened as he looked up and saw Melissa Potter and Hermione Granger standing before him. He looked at Hermione and felt a wave of guilt and sadness wash over him, remembering the last things she ever said to him. 'Always be Kind.'

As he was consumed by his thoughts he didn't realize that the conversation between the 3 girls had shifted to him, he quickly regained his composure and shook Hermione's hand, fighting back the bile and the tears. He then was introduced to Melissa Potter, the Girl who Lived, he had to admit she looked normal. She seemed happier, he assumed that's what having a family that cared for you was able to do. He took her hand and instantly felt a spark and knew instantly that their magical cores were attempting to connect to each other, they were near identical in that regard. He could tell that she felt it by the expression on her face and quickly let go.

Unaware of the connection felt by the two who had just shaken hands, Hermione leaned forward attempting to see what they were working on, which Harry quickly covered with a book.

"DO you two need any help? Melissa and I are competent in Arithmancy as well." Hermione said looking at Harry curiously before looking at Daphne.

Daphne looked at Harry knowing that the choice to include them was solely up to him and not her.

"Thank you, but I think that Daphne and I can manage." Harry said smiling at them weakly.

Daphne was relived, while she would never admit it, she was a little infatuated by the boy and did not mind spending more one on one time with him.

Hermione looked a little sad while Melissa still unable to comprehend the feeling she had just nodded and dragged Hermione away, "Well it was nice seeing you Daphne and nice meeting you Alexios."

Daphne looked over at Flamel who looked frazzled and dejected, "You alright?"

"Yeah, look I'm going to go and clear my head, I plan on working on this tomorrow if you want to come and help me tomorrow." Alexios said getting up and gathering his things.

Daphne looked at him curiously, "For sure I'll meet you in the great hall for breakfast."

Alexios nodded before walking off.

'Interesting.' Daphne thought, 'Another piece to the puzzle of Harry Potter. Just who are you exactly.'


End file.
